How I Met the Man of My Dreams
by niknak995
Summary: Struggling author Bella Swan meets a charming stranger after a mishap at a local diner. What happens when she recognizes his face on the cover of a national magazine? Mostly fluff. BxE RxEm AxJ
1. Oh Crap!

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)**

**Hey, everyone! So this is my new story. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Oh Crap<strong>

BPOV

"Ready, Bells?"

I looked away from the full length mirror and over to the doorway of the small room. My father Charlie was leaning against the door jamb looking uncomfortable yet very dashing in his tuxedo.

I hiked up the long skirts of my dress and _carefully_ stepped off of the platform where Alice and Rose had left me a few minutes ago, and made my over to him. Damn these shoes Alice put me in.

I smiled and took the arm Charlie held out to me. "Never been more ready in my life, Dad."

"It's been a long a long time coming." Charlie grumbled as he led me out into the hall. "I've been meaning to ask you Bells, why did you two wait this long? You two have been in love since the moment you met. I could hear it in your voice when you called and told me about him. That was over four years ago."

I was impressed. Charlie was never a man for so many words. "We just wanted to wait until our lives calmed down a little bit, what with his album last year and the girls and all… It didn't really matter to us when we got married. We're already going to spend the rest of our lives together, this is just making it legal."

Charlie seemed appeased with my answer and we walked in silence the rest of the way. When we finally met up with Alice and Rose outside the hall, I could feel my stomach clenching in excitement.

My sister-in-law beamed up at me. "Ready to get this show on the road?" Alice asked in her usual bubbly, tinkling voice as she handed me my bouquet of white lilies.

I nodded and pulled both of them in for a hug. Because of our vastly different heights Alice's face ended up mashed into my shoulder and I got a mouthful of Rose's long blonde hair. We all laughed as we broke apart.

The music started and the doors opened. Rose gave me a wink and began her march down to the front of the church with Alice following close behind.

The music changed into the traditional wedding march and Charlie gripped my hand tighter. We stepped through the doors and began our slow walk down the aisle as I took in the scene before me.

The church was beautifully decorated with orange lilies and lavender roses, reminiscent of the first flowers he gave me all those years ago.

"_How did you know lilies are my favorite flower?" I asked with a delighted smile. _

_He smiled and shrugged. "I actually chose them for their meaning."_

"_What do they mean?"_

"_The orange lilies mean desire and passion and the lavender roses mean . . . love at first sight." _

How could I not fall in love with him after that?

I was brought out of my memory when I heard a commotion at the front of the room. I looked over to see the twins, my baby girls, trying desperately in the first pew to escape their Nana's arms and run to meet me, their gorgeous curls – the same color as their father's – coming loose from their ponytails and falling around their faces. I gave them a smile and pointed a finger at them, letting them know their butts better be in on the bench by the time I got to them. I hated when the stood on chairs. I was deathly afraid they were going to inherit my chronic clumsiness.

I finally let my eyes wander to the altar. And there he was, the man who captured my heart four years ago.

The love of my life.

The father of my children.

My knight in shining armor.

My love.

My fiancé.

My Edward.

His brother and my brothers were already standing behind him and Alice and Rose stood across from them. But I only had eyes for Edward. His expressive, forest green eyes shone with happiness as Charlie and I stopped in front of him.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" I barely heard the minister's voice as my eyes never strayed from Edward's.

"I do." Charlie said gruffly as he placed my hand in Edward's outstretched one. His kissed my cheek and whispered "Love you, Bella," in my ear.

"Love you too, Daddy." I whispered before letting go of him.

I stood in front of Edward and beamed up at him. I vowed never to let my eyes stray from his during the entire ceremony, until…

"But Nana, I want to stand with Mommy!" My baby cried.

I tore my eyes reluctantly away from Edward's and looked over to them. Natalie and Olivia looked like they were on the verge of tears as they struggled with Esme. They're two years old. I'm surprised they've sat still for this long. I glanced back up at Edward, who nodded his assent, knowing what I wanted.

"Nat, Livy," I called quietly. "Come here, sweethearts."

Esme let them go and they ran over to Edward and I. I scooped Livy up and sat her on my hip and Edward did the same to Nat, who laid her head on her Daddy's shoulder – such a Daddy's girl – and nodded at the minister to continue.

I hardly heard the rest of the ceremony, only responding when I was supposed to. What I did hear was the minister saying "You may now kiss your bride."

I grinned at Edward and leaned in to kiss my new husband. Our lips touched and . . .

Whoa, let's back up for a minute! I guess I should start at the beginning, huh? Well, here goes. It all started four years ago with that fateful lunch with my brothers.

I'm Bella Swan and this is how I met the man of my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Four years ago ~<strong>

"Would you hurry your bitch-ass up, Bells?" My youngest brother whined into the phone. "I'm hungry!"

I sighed and shook my head. Men. "Jeez, what crawled up your ass this morning, Jake?"

"Nothing, that's the problem." He grumbled. I could hear my older brother Jasper yelling how he didn't want to hear about Jacob's sex life on the other end of the line.

I chuckled. "A dry spell, Jake? That's what has you in this foul mood?"

"That and the fact that Jas won't let me eat until you get here." He retorted.

"Relax, I'm around the corner."

Jake grumbled a goodbye and hung up. I shook my head in amusement and slipped my phone back in my purse as I weaved through the foot traffic on the New York City sidewalk.

My two brothers, Jacob and Jasper, and I had all moved out to New York City at around the same time. Jasper moved here for work at the same time I moved here to attend NYU after high school. Jacob moved here for college just a year later when he graduated. We all fell in love with the city when our dad Charlie and step-mom Sue took us there for vacation one year.

Our mom – if she can really be called that – Renee left us in the sleepy town of Forks, Washington shortly after Jake was born, leaving Charlie a single father of three children under the age of five. I was two and Jasper was four. We managed alright for a few years, until Charlie met Sue Clearwater.

Sue was good for Charlie. She was a widow, her husband died only a year after they married, so she had been alone for awhile too. She really stepped into the mother role that the three of us craved. They married when I was ten years old.

I rounded the corner and pushed open the door of our usual diner. I spotted Jake and Jasper's tall forms across the crowded diner and waved before heading over to them.

When I was almost to their table a guy bumped into me, spilling a glass of water down my front.

"Watch where you're going, you jerk!" I growled staring down at my accidental wet t-shirt contest. Thank god I decided to wear a black t-shirt instead of the white blouse I originally picked this morning.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" A smooth, deep voice apologized quickly.

I looked up at my pseudo-attacker's face and felt my breath leave my lungs and my heart start beating in double time.

_Oh crap._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE leave me a review let me know what you think! Love it? Just okay? Hate it so much and think I shouldn't continue?**

**I've got the first three chapters finished so they should be up sometime in the next week.**

**Thanks again!**

**- Nikki**


	2. You Again?

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)  
><strong>

WOW! I can't believe the response I'm getting from this little story! Thank you SO much to anyone who has read and/or reviewed.

So I had this chapter pre-written so that's why I can post it this quickly. I'm sorry to say there won't always be so little time between each chapters!

Thank you again for reading and see you at the bottom!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – You Again?<strong>

_I looked up at my pseudo-attacker's face and felt my breath leave my lungs and my heart start beating in double time. _

_Oh crap._

Damn. This man is gorgeous. He's tall, tall enough that I, at five foot six, have to look up to meet his eyes. And those eyes… they're the prettiest color green I've ever seen. Like the leaves on the very tops of trees in spring. His face is chiseled, as if carved from stone by one of the ancient masters themselves, and kind-looking. Well, now it looks shocked and apologetic.

_And where the hell have I seen him before? He looks so familiar!_

"Oh my god, are you alright?" He asked me frantically, his hands reaching out towards me as if to offer me some help in some way.

_Oh, yeah I have something you can help me with… _Bad, Bella!

"Bells, are you okay?" Jasper ran over and threw the man in front of me a glare.

I pulled my shirt away from my body and heard a gross squelching sound as it pulled away from my skin. I scrunched my nose in discomfort. "Yeah," my voice sounded breathy. "I'm alright."

"Good, come sit down, that'll be dry in no time." He wrapped an arm protectively around my shoulder and led me to the table. I couldn't help but look back at the green eyed man. When I saw him watching me go, I smiled at him only to be rewarded with a breathtakingly crooked smile in return.

_Damn, where have I seen that before?_

I slid into the booth next to Jake and Jasper took the bench opposite ours. I chanced another look back at Green Eyes to see him leaving the diner with a man a little taller than him and who could easily be on steroids.

_Mmm... what I wouldn't give to see that man in my... _

"So what was with that moment you had with Don Juan over there?" Jake interrupted my X-rated fantasies about Green-Eyes.

I glared at him. "We didn't have a moment!"

"Oh, yes you did!" Jake boomed.

Jasper snickered. "Yeah, it looked like you wanted to mount him right here in the diner."

"Shut up," I grumbled and crossed my arms across my still wet chest.

"Come on Bells," Jasper grinned teasingly. "You're almost twenty-eight. It's about time you settled down."

I knew he was teasing but I stuck my tongue out at him anyways. "We all can't get married at twenty-six like you did."

Jasper has been married for almost four years. He came to visit me one day during my freshman year of college and the minute he laid eyes on my new best friend and roommate Alice Brandon, he was gone. They dated all four years Alice and I were in college and proposed to her the night of graduation. They opted for a long engagement in order for Alice to plan the wedding of her dreams and for her to get her business up and going.

"Yeah well, I don't blame you, Bells," Jake grumbled and glanced back over our shoulders. "That man was delicious."

"Damn, Jake," I laughed and signaled for the waitress to bring me a cup of coffee. "You really do need to get laid if you're going after straight men now." I thanked the waitress when she set the steaming hot cup of coffee in front of me.

"Really? When was the last time you did the dirty?" Jake retorted.

"No comment." I mumbled and took a sip of my coffee. My dry spell was probably twice as long as Jake's

I finished up brunch with my brothers and headed off to work. My chosen profession as a writer wasn't panning out so well. I actually wrote a novel and sent it to a lot of publishing companies. But waiting for rejection letters isn't very lucrative so Alice offered me a job managing the business side of her shop until my book gets accepted somewhere.

"Hey, Bells!" Alice chirped from somewhere in the back room when I stepped through the door.

"How did you know it was me?" I laughed and walked back to find her.

Alice shrugged, not looking up from her sewing machine. "I just knew."

Alice owns a custom design store in the heart of Manhattan. Anything you want made, she'll make it. And she's damn good if I do say so myself.

"Why is your shirt so wet?" I looked at her in utter disbelief. How the hell did she know that? She hadn't even looked up yet! She reached out and held out her phone. "Jasper told me, Bells. I'm not that good!" she laughed.

Alice and I had a relatively quiet day, only a few customers every couple hours. By closing time, Alice was still neck deep in satin.

I poked my head in the back room. "Hey, Ali, I'm gonna take off if that's okay?"

Alice checked her watch and stood up abruptly, knocking her current project to the ground. "Oh fucking hell! I'm going to be late picking up Owen from daycare!"

"I can go pick him up and watch him until you get home if you want." I offered.

Alice looked at me desperately. "Would you, Bella?"

"I'd love too. I miss my nephew anyway. I haven't seen him in a while!"

"Thank you _so_ much! I'll make it up to you I promise!"

I laughed and backed towards the exit. "No need. It's on fifth right?"

"Yeah. It's called Hand-in-Hand. I'll call them to let them know that you're picking him up and not me so you won't have any problems taking him."

I said goodbye to Alice and caught the subway to the nearest stop on Fifth Ave. I speed walked down a couple blocks and made it to Hand-in-Hand just at its official closing time. I burst through the door and looked around for Owen.

"Auntie Bella!" Owen came running around a corner and flew into my arms.

"Hey, buddy! I missed you!" I exclaimed as I picked him up and squeezed him tightly.

When Owen was born it was hard to tell who he would look like. But as he grew into his two years of age, he became more and more like his father. His sandy blond hair and dimples were a testament to that.

"Whoa, Owen where did you –?" A man called as he ran around the same corner that Owen had come.

I gasped and felt my face heat up. Damn. It was Green-Eyes.

"Uh, hi." I managed to get out.

"Hi," He choked out.

I cleared my throat in an attempt to dispel at least _some_ of this awkward tension. "Fancy meeting you again."

Green-Eyes broke out his captivating lopsided smile.

"Auntie Bella, you know Edward?" Owen asked.

"Not really." I smirked. "Why don't you introduce us?" I asked as I set him on his feet.

He grabbed my hand in his small one and led me over to where Green-Eyes was standing. "Edward, this is my Auntie Bella. Auntie Bella, this is Edward."

Edward chuckled and held his hand out towards me. "Edward Cullen,"

I smiled and shook his hand. "Bella Swan,"

"Nice to meet you on better circumstances Bella Swan." Edward smirked.

"Nice to meet you too Edward Cullen." We looked at each other for a long minute before my thoughts returned to me. "Did Alice call to say I'd be picking Owen up?"

"Uh, yeah," Edward nodded and gestured for me to follow him. "All you need to do is sign him out."

He led me to the front desk I passed on the way in and walked behind it to retrieve a binder from a shelf.

"So do you own this place?" I asked, trying to fill the silence.

Edward looked up at me quickly. He threw me a confused look before breaking out in a wide grin and looked back down at the binder. "No it's my sister-in-law's place. I just help out here sometimes."

I signed my name in the spot Edward pointed to and smiled up at him. "You like the kids, don't you?"

Edward smirked and ruffled Owen's hair. "Eh, they're just okay." He teased.

I took Owen's hand and started towards the door. "I'll see you around, Bella?"

I turned to see Edward still standing behind the desk looking hopeful. Suddenly, Jasper's teasing words from earlier today echoed in my head. _"You're almost twenty-eight. It's about time you settled down." _I know that getting a boyfriend isn't everyone's ultimate goal but I suddenly wanted a relationship like Alice and Jasper have. I wanted love.

_Come on, Bella, just ask him out! The worst that can happen is that he'll say no. _I encouraged myself.

"Uh, Edward? Would you want to go have coffee with me sometime?" I asked him quickly.

Edward looked confused. "Like on a date?"

I nodded slowly. "Uh, yeah. I mean if that's what you want."

"But what about your boyfriend?"

It was my turn to look confused. "Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend."

"You mean those two guys you were with today, you aren't with either of them?" Edward asked slowly.

I realized where his confusion was coming from and cracked up. "Oh god, no!" I gasped for breath. "Edward, those are my brothers."

Edward looked relived and laughed along with me. "Well, then I'd love to have coffee with you."

I grinned. "Great! When would you like to go?"

Edward looked at his phone and his brow furrowed. "I don't know. My brother and I have a meeting with a realtor about a piece of property soon but I forgot to put it into my phone. Can I have your number so I can call you when I find out when it is?"

"Sure," I typed my number into his iPhone and handed mine over for him to do the same.

"I'll call you soon, Bella." Edward promised and leaned down to brush his lips to my cheek.

I blushed. "Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Bella."

I rushed Owen out of the daycare and quickly hailed a cab and gave the cabbie Alice's address. I sighed as I leaned back in the seat, a small smile gracing my lips.

I had a date with Green-Eyes.

_Now if I could just remember where I knew him from..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE leave me a review let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Just okay?

Hmm... Where do you think Bella knows him from? I'd love to here what you all are thinking!

Again, thank you so much for reading! Chapter 3 will be up in the next couple days.

- Nikki


	3. Oh yeah, I know you!

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)**

Morning, ladies! (and gentleman? maybe?) Thank you SO much to anyone who has read and/or reviewed.

Here's chapter 3, I hope you like it! We finally find out how Bella knows Edward!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Oh yeah, I know you!<strong>

BPOV

I was feeding Owen dinner when Alice got home. "Hi, baby! Momma's home!" Alice squealed and pressed kisses all over Owen's face while he giggled.

I looked at the two of them with quiet envy. I couldn't wait to have kids of my own. But of course, that would require me to find a guy first.

"Thanks so much for watching him, Bells!" Alice gushed.

"No problem." I smiled.

"Momma," Owen whispered. "Auntie Bella has a date!"

I narrowed my eyes at Owen and ignored Alice's shocked face. _Tattletale._

"With who?" Alice screeched.

"Edward!" Owen whispered again. He and I were going to have a little chat about keeping secrets.

"Edward? Edward from daycare?"

I glared at her. "Would you tone it down? The whole neighborhood doesn't need to hear that I have a date with Edward!"

"Who's Edward?"

Alice and I whipped around to see Jasper standing in the kitchen doorway with a smirk on his face.

"No one!" I said at the same time Alice said "The hot guy who works at daycare."

Jasper crossed his arms across his chest. "I think I need to meet this hot guy Edward."

"You already have." I squeaked, immediately throwing my hand over my mouth when I realized what I just said.

Jasper arched his eyebrow. "Where?"

I sighed. "He's the guy that spilled the water on me at the diner this morning."

"WHAT?" Alice and Jasper yelled simultaneously.

"I ran in to him again at Owen's daycare. His sister-in-law owns the place and he helps out there sometimes."

Alice squealed. "God Bella, he's so hot! I mean I only saw him once, but he's definitely a hottie!"

I rolled my eyes at her crazy girly squeals.

I spent rest of the evening at Alice and Jasper's. I left right after dinner, anxious to get home in case Edward called. I caught a cab back to my place since it was getting pretty late and sorted through my mail.

_Great. Another rejection letter. _At this rate my book was never going to be picked up. I threw the envelope on the coffee table without opening it and slipped into my bedroom.

I threw on my pajamas and decided to watch some TV with a glass of wine before bed. I was about halfway through my glass when my phone started buzzing away on the coffee table in front of me. I eagerly snatched it up when I saw that it was Edward calling.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Um, it's Edward from the diner this morning and then the daycare earlier this evening." God, his voice is _so_ smooth, even if he sounds as nervous as hell. And I've heard it somewhere before!

I laughed quietly. "Hi, Edward,"

"I was calling to ask if I could take you to dinner tomorrow night? I know you asked if we could go for coffee but –"

"Dinner sounds perfect, Edward." I cut off his nervous rambling with a chuckle. "We can go for coffee anytime."

"Great." He sounded relieved. "I'll pick you up at six?"

I gave Edward my address and hung up after exchanging goodbyes. I quickly jumped into bed and fell asleep with a smile on my face, my dreams full of Edward.

Early the next afternoon, I found myself in the grocery store. When I'd woken up this morning I realized there was nearly nothing in my kitchen food wise. So I hopped on the subway and made my way to D'agostino.

My phone rang in my pocket and I pulled it out to answer it. "Hey, Jakey!"

"Bells!" Jake's voice boomed on the other end of the line. "What's up?"

"At D'agostino's. What's up with you?"

"Nothing much." Jake mumbled. "Sis, we haven't been out together in a while. This guy I know just opened a club near Broadway. Wanna go with me tonight?"

I laughed. "You know that clubs aren't my scene. Besides, I have a date tonight."

"Ooo!" Jake giggled. "Belly's got a date!" He sing-songed. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"You remember what happened at the diner yesterday?"

"Of course," Jake laughed. "You got soaked by that yummy guy."

"Yeah well, that yummy guy is my date for the evening."

Jake gasped. "You lucky bitch! You _have_ to tell me all about it."

I laughed. "Will do, Jake." I looked at my watch and noticed that I needed to start heading home. "Alright, I gotta go."

"Love you, Bells!"

"Love you too, little brother." I hung up with Jake and chuckled as I slid my phone back in my pocket.

As I rounded the corner to the cereal aisle – I needed to pick up my Rice Krispies, you know – I saw someone I'd rather never see again. I tried to quietly slip away but –

"Hey, Bella!"

I winced and turned around to see Mike Newton come running towards me. Mike Newton is the last person I want to see. We dated for six months until I found him fucking his secretary on his couch.

"What do you want, Mike?" I sighed as I picked the box of Rice Krispies and placed it in my cart.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, Bella," He touched my arm. I grimaced and wrenched my arm away from his grasp.

"I'm just fine." I started to walk away but Mike caught up to me.

"We should go out sometime." Mike said with what he must have thought was a confident smile. In actuality it was really creepy. "You know, to catch up."

I glared at him. "If you think I'm going out with your cheating ass then you have another thing coming." I growled and pushed past him.

I smiled as I rounded the snack aisle. I was proud of how I dealt with Mike.

I gathered everything else on my shopping list and made my way to the checkout counter. As I waited in the long line, I decided to amuse myself with the magazines on the rack next to me. I wasn't really one to buy into celebrity gossip but their horrendous stories are always funny. I glanced around for the magazine I would choose today when my eyes landed on _Entertainment Weekly_.

I gasped.

There, staring back at me from the glossy blue magazine was a familiar pair of green eyes.

_Stupid, Bella! _I scolded myself, mentally slapping my palm to my forehead. _How the hell did I not recognize the face or the name?_

Edward Cullen, three time Grammy winning musician, has a date with plain old Bella Swan.

_Fuck my life!_

From what I remember, Edward Cullen became popular about five years ago. I don't remember how. I do remember when I heard his music the first time thinking that it sounded like angels singing. Alice was playing the radio in our dorm and the minute his song came on the radio we immediately pulled up iTunes on our laptops and bought his whole album.

_Oh my God! He probably thinks I'm such an idiot! _I thought as I felt my face turn bright red.

I grabbed the magazine without thinking and added it to my cart.

I paid for my food in a daze and somehow ended up back at my apartment in the West Village. I unlocked my door and traipsed inside, setting my shopping bags on the kitchen counter before picking up my cell phone.

"Hello?" Alice's voice chirped.

I picked up the magazine and stared at the cover. "Uh, I could use some advice."

There a mini-pause before Alice spoke again. "I'm around the corner!" and hung up.

Five minutes later I heard a knock at the door. "It's open!" I called.

Alice stomped in holding her enormous purse in one hand and Owen's small one in the other. "What seems to be the problem, Bells?" Alice asked as Owen wandered off to play with the stock of his toys I kept here.

I tossed her the magazine and dropped my head in my hands.

"Yeah, what about – OH MY GOD!" Alice gasped.

I groaned. "I know!"

"Bella, you have a date with a millionaire!" Alice squealed.

I lifted my head to glare at her. "I didn't know that's who he was when he asked me out, Alice." I picked at my fingernails and frowned. "What do you think I should do?"

"Go out with him, obviously."

I rolled my eyes. "But he's famous, Ali! What if I can't handle the pressure? What if he realizes I'm not good enough for him and goes back to dating supermodels or something? What if –"

Alice covered my mouth with her hand. "It's just one date. Let's not worry about problems that don't exist." She stood with her hands on her hips. "He's picking you up in two hours so first things first. We destroy everything in your apartment that has anything to do with him."

I nodded.

"First is the magazine. It would be too weird if he saw his face on your coffee table." I handed over the magazine and she dropped it in her purse. "Next we tackle iTunes."

For the next half hour Alice and I got rid of everything Edward in my apartment. I agreed with Alice. It would be weird and embarrassing if he saw anything of his in my apartment. The thought just made me shudder.

I deleted his albums off of my iPod and off of my computer while Alice riffled through my CDs and tossed the Edward ones in her purse.

Finally after removing all trace of Edward was done, Alice shooed me into the shower. I shaved my legs and underarms and scrubbed my hair thoroughly. I shut the water off and wrapped my hair in a towel before grabbing a second one for my body.

When I walked back in my bedroom I saw that Alice had laid out an outfit for me to wear. It was one of her original creations. I slipped on the blue dress and quickly dried my hair before twisting it in a low bun on the back of my neck.

Alice came in then to do my makeup. I made sure she applied natural looking makeup. By the time she was finished, I looked amazing. The nude colored eye shadow somehow brought out my eyes and the wine colored lipstick made my normally pale skin glow. She also pulled a few pieces of my hair loose and curled them slightly so they framed my face.

"Thank you so much, Alice!" I hugged her in thanks.

"You're welcome, Bella." she laughed.

I slipped on a comfy pair of black ballet flats and grabbed my black beaded clutch. I threw my cell phone, MetroCard, and some money into my clutch and fastened it before joining Alice and Own in the living room.

I sat with Alice on the couch while Owen watched a _Barney_ video. When the buzzer to my apartment sounded at exactly six o'clock, I was visibly shaking as I walked to answer it.

I pressed the intercom button. "Hello?"

"_Hey, it's Edward." _The horrible quality of the intercom diluted Edward's usually smooth voice.

"C'mon up." I pressed the button to unlock the main door downstairs and paced in front of my front door, waiting for him to knock. Of course when he did, I jumped about twenty feet in the air.

"Calm down!" Alice hissed as she went to answer the door. She pulled it open and stepped aside so Edward could step into my apartment. "Hi, C'mon in! I'm Alice Swan, Bella's sister in law. Nice to meet you." She shook his hand with a big smile.

"Oh right, nice to meet you too. Owen's mom right?" He grinned.

Alice nodded. "I've heard a lot about you from him."

"Well you should hear the way he goes on about his Auntie Bella." Edward spotted me and grinned. "Hey, Bella," He looked me up and down. "You look fantastic!"

"Hi, Edward," I grabbed a thin black cardigan and my purse and shuffled closer to him. "You look great too."

And he did. He looked absolutely delicious in dark gray dress pants, a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black dress shoes. And his hair was as crazy as usual.

_I will not put out. I will not put out. I will not put out. . . Probably. _

He looked down at his hands and seemed to remember he was holding something in his hands. "Oh, these are for you." He handed me a bouquet of orange lilies and lavender roses.

"How did you know lilies are my favorite flower?" I asked with a delighted smile.

He smiled and shrugged. "I actually chose them for their meaning."

"What do they mean?"

"The orange lilies mean desire and passion and the lavender roses mean . . . love at first sight."

I heard Alice gasp while I beamed up at him. _I can't believe he feels it too… _

We stared at each other for a long minute before Edward cleared his throat. "Ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

I handed the flowers to Alice to put in water and followed him out of my apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**/N: **Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE leave me a review let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Just okay?

So Edward is a famous musician! What do we all think of this?

Chapter 4 is almost done and should be up in the next couple days.

Next up: The date!

Thanks again for reading!

- Nikki


	4. Meeting Mr Cullen

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)  
><strong>

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and/or reviewing! **

**Here's chapter four: the big date!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Meeting Mr. Cullen<strong>

BPOV

"So where are we going for dinner?" I asked Edward as we descended the stairs of my apartment building.

"It's a surprise." Edward said with a grin.

I pushed the main door open and gasped when I stepped outside. Parked right in front of my building was a sleek, black Aston Martin. Growing up with two brothers and my dad, I was forced to learn a lot about cars. And I knew that the car in front of me cost a nice lump of cash.

Edward held the passenger door open for me and ran around to get in the driver seat. Once he was sure I was buckled in, we sped off towards Midtown. Edward found parking on a little side street and led me around the corner to a hidden bistro.

"Wow, how did you find this place?" I asked him as we hurried inside.

"I found it when I first moved to the city. I was out exploring one night with my brother and we happened to stumbled upon this place." Edward smiled.

The hostess suddenly appeared and led us to a secluded table in the corner of the restaurant. She set down the menus without a word and disappeared again, but not without throwing Edward a longing glance. A glance, I smugly noticed, that Edward wasn't even aware of. He was busy smiling at me. Before we could even open our menus, a short man in a crisp suit appeared at our table.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen!" The man said in a nasally high-pitched voice. I looked up at Edward just in time to see him roll his eyes. I giggled quietly. "Back again, I see." The man turned to me. "Oh! Who is this lovely lady?"

Edward scowled at the man but recovered quickly. "Mr. Porter, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Don Porter, the owner of the restaurant."

I shook the man's outstretched hand. "Lovely to meet you, Mr. Porter."

"And you as well, Ms. Swan." He bent down and pressed a kiss to the top of my hand. If it hadn't been so disgusting, it would have been charming. Edward's hands balled into fists on the table top.

I quickly wrenched my hand back and discreetly wiped it on the napkin in my lap. "Uh, thanks." I mumbled.

When Mr. Porter finally left us, Edward growled "I hate that guy" to me quietly.

I laughed. "Yeah, he seems really creepy."

Edward reached across the table and grasped my hand in his. "Are you okay? He didn't creep you out too much, did he? We can go somewhere else if you want."

I smiled and squeezed his hand. "No, this place I'd fine, Edward." I glanced at him curiously. "Do you come here a lot?"

Edward blushed. _Gah, he's so cute!_ "Yeah, I come here sometimes with my mom when she comes into the city for a visit."

_Aw, it's so cute that he comes here with his mom!_ I grinned at him. "That's really adorable, Edward."

Edward blushed again and grinned sheepishly.

Once we ordered our meal and our slutty waitress – who kept making eyes at Edward even though Edward and I were clearly on a date. I mean, we even moved our chairs so we were sitting close together, for god's sakes! – brought us our drinks, we started the inquisition.

"So," I took another sip of the delicious wine and set the glass back on the table. "Is this the part of the date where we ask each other about a million questions?"

Edward laughed. "I think it's about time for that. So, tell me about your family, Ms. Swan." Edward said with a smirk.

"Ah, good question, Mr. Cullen." I winked at him.

_Okay Swan, no more wine for you. _

I took another sip of wine despite my brain's protests. "Well, I grew up in the miserable town of Forks, Washington, the daughter of the Chief of Police. I've got two brothers, Jasper who is two years older than me and Jacob who is two years younger than me."

"Right, the guys in the diner."

I nodded. "Yep, Jasper is the tall blond and Jake is the brunette with the scarily huge muscles."

"How big?" Edward asked wearily.

"Also very gay."

"Oh."

I laughed. "Jake wouldn't hurt a fly." I smirked at Edward's obvious relief. "My mother, Renee, ran out on my dad, Charlie, when Jake was a few months old. He raised the three of us on his own."

"Brave guy." Edward commented and took another sip from his beer bottle.

"That's Daddy." I smiled. "Jasper moved out here for work at the same time I moved here to go to NYU ten years ago, which is where I met Alice. We were roommates all four years of college, which is how Jasper met her. Jake came out to New York after he graduated high school a year after us and we've been here ever since." I sighed as I finished my story. "What about you? What's your family like?"

"My dad Carlisle is a surgeon at Mount Sinai Hospital and my mom Esme is an interior designer. My older brother Emmett and I grew up in Westchester County, New Rochelle to be precise. We both graduated and went to college in the city. Emmett went to NYU and I went to Columbia."

"Really?" I was surprised. I would have thought he went to Julliard or some other fancy music school. "What did you study at Columbia?"

Edward took sip of his beer before continuing. "I wanted to be a doctor like my dad for the longest time."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm," Edward nodded. "So at first I majored in Biology and then switched to Music Composition."

I polished off my glass of wine. "I would have thought you went to Julliard or Berklee or something like that."

Edward laughed. "I applied to both of them at the insistence of my mother but I was adamant on becoming a doctor at that point."

"Do you now wish that you'd studied there?"

Edward chuckled. "You ask the intriguing questions, Ms. Swan." He teasingly poked my side. "But no, I don't. I got a great education at Columbia and I don't think I would have fit in with the crazy competitive attitude they have going there." Edward cleared his throat. "So what about you, Bella? What did you study?"

"I have a Masters in Creative Writing."

"And what did you end up doing with that degree?"

I sighed. "Well, I'm attempting to be an author."

"Attempting?"

"I wrote a book – which I actually started writing in college – and I sent it around to some publishing companies but it hasn't been accepted."

Our slut-bag waitress delivered our food at that moment and refreshed our drinks. "I'd love to read it, Bella."

I nearly spit out the wine I'd just taken a sip of. "Um, you do?" Edward nodded. "I don't know if you'd like it. It's one of those cliché girly books. It's not very good." I laughed nervously.

Edward reached out across the table to take my hand in his. "I'd still love to read it, Bella. If sure it's fantastic."

I squeezed his hand and grinned at him. "Thank you, Edward."

We finished our meal with light conversation, nothing to heavy like our earlier conversation. Edward paid, despite my protests to the contrary, and drove me home.

Edward insisted to walk me up to my apartment. "So, you must think I'm a complete idiot." I admitted as I chuckled nervously.

He looked confused. "Why would I think that?"

I laughed again. "Um, how about the fact that I didn't know who you were at first. I mean, I knew who you were but I didn't know you were you until this morning when I was looking at magazines while waiting in line at the checkout at the grocery store." I rushed out in one breath.

Edward laughed. "Relax, Bella. I found it quite refreshing. Don't worry about it."

We finally reached my door.

"I had fun tonight, Edward." I turned to him after I unlocked my door. "Thank you for taking me to dinner."

"Thank you for going with me." He shoved his hands deep in his pockets and smirked. "We should do it again sometime?" He phrased the last part as question as if he wanted me to give him an answer.

"Yes!" I answered too quickly and way too loudly. Edward grinned as a deep blush filled my face. "I mean, yes we should. And soon."

"Very soon," Edward agreed. He stepped forward and placed his hands gently placed his hands on my hips. I sucked in a breath as he bent down and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "Goodnight Bella." Edward whispered as he stepped back and backed down the hallway "I'll call you tomorrow."

I slipped into my apartment and fell against the door and sighed. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I'm dating Edward Cullen! _I ran over to the couch and flopped back on my back. I kicked my feet in excitement, squealing like a preteen girl at a Justin Beiber concert.

_Wait! We've only been on one date. You're getting ahead of yourself, Swan!_

I took my time getting ready for bed, floating around my apartment humming a made up tune. I went into my bedroom and lifted my mattress carefully and pulled out the CD I hid from Alice. Despite the fact that I really didn't want Edward to find something with his face on it in my apartment, I kept one CD just to hear his voice every once in awhile. I popped it into my ancient CD player and listened to Edward's music as I tidied up my apartment.

When I finally did fall into bed that night, I was way too excited to sleep. For hours, I went over in my mind every detail of the best date of my life. My cheek still tingled where he kissed me.

_Damn, am I falling for him?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE leave me a review let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Just okay?**

**Oh ho! Bella's in deep already!**

**Chapter five should be out by the end of the week.**

**Next up: we meet Rosalie and Emmett!**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**- Nikki**


	5. A Rose by Any Other Name

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)**

**Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed the past chapters. They mean a lot keep me writing faster! It's really interesting to see what you all think about the chapters. Keep 'em coming!  
><strong>

**So everyone liked the date? Isn't Edward such a sweetie pie? **

**Here's chapter five! Hope you all like it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – A Rose by Any Other Name<strong>

BPOV

"Shut up! I can't believe it went that well!" Alice screeched as we ate lunch at her shop on Monday.

I threw her a glare. "Thanks so much for the self-confidence boost, Alice."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm sorry Bella, but can you blame me?"

She had a point.

"Nope, can't fault you for that."

After we finished lunch, Alice's shop was suddenly swarmed with patrons. "Bella!" Alice shouted from across the shop. "Will you go pick up Owen? He's only scheduled to be at daycare until one today."

"Sure. Are you sure you'll be okay all by yourself?" I asked as I grabbed my purse.

Alice nodded and I dashed out of the shop. In truth, I was really excited to see Edward again, if he at the daycare that is. We spent three hours on the phone yesterday just talking about anything and everything. We even set a date to have coffee tomorrow morning before work.

I walked through the door of Hand-in-Hand Daycare Center just as the clock struck one o'clock. There were toddlers running around everywhere. It was organized chaos. But I guess that's what comes with working with kids.

I dodged toys and little children and stepped up to the welcome desk. A tall, stunning blonde stood behind the desk. She smiled politely when she spotted me. "Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Owen Swan. I'm Bella Swan, his Aunt."

Recognition lit the blonde's ice blue eyes. "Oh! So you're Bella." She leaned her elbow against the desk and looked me up and down. "I've heard a lot about you."

I blushed. "I've heard that Owen talks about me." I laughed nervously. This woman was making me extremely self-coconscious with her piercing stare and supermodel good looks.

She grinned. "Not just from Owen. Edward talks about you quite a bit. It's getting rather annoying actually." She chuckled good-naturedly. "I should probably introduce myself," She held out her hand towards me. "I'm Rosalie Cullen, but you can call me Rose."

I shook her hand and smiled in recognition. _So this is Edward's sister-in-law… _"It's nice to meet you Rose."

"You too, Bella. You know, you're not at all like I pictured you . . . You're nice."

I laughed. "Um, thank you . . . I think."

Rose laughed and tossed her corn silk blonde hair behind her shoulder. "I'll go get Owen for you. I'll be right back."

I waited a couple minutes until a small body flew into me. "Auntie Bella!"

"Hey, buddy!" I scooped Owen up and hugged him tightly. "How was your day?"

Owen beamed. "It was fun! I colored and did finger painting and ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch and then Edward was reading me a story when Rose came and told me you were here to get me!" he rambled.

"Wow," I was impressed. "That's a jam packed day." It didn't go unnoticed in my mind that Edward was in the building.

I readjusted Owen so he was sitting on my hip and saw out of the corner of my eye Rose and Edward talking.

I don't think I was supposed to hear but Rose hissed "Go talk to her!" and pushed Edward in my direction.

Edward walked slowly over to me with his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his jeans and stopped in front of me. "Uh, hi, Bella,"

I grinned up at him. "Hi, Edward, how are you?"

"I'm better now that I've seen you." Edward's smile was blinding.

My face turned beet red. "Uh, yeah . . . um, same here." I stuttered.

"Auntie Bella, can we go get ice cream?" Owen pleaded as he tugged on the sleeve of my shirt.

"Sure, sweetie, let me just sign you out and we can go." I kissed forehead and tickled his stomach, making him laugh.

I looked up to see Edward smiling at the two of us. He led us over to the desk where I signed Owen out. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." I said to Edward.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at eight?" I nodded in agreement. Edward leaned down and kissed my cheek. "See you tomorrow."

I blushed again and smiled as I turned and strode out of the daycare, Owen rambling on and on something about Dr. Seuss.

* * *

><p>A knock on my door at eight o'clock sharp sent me flying of the couch and to the door in a matter of seconds. I wrenched it open, only to be disappointed to see who was on the other side.<p>

"Oh hi, Rose, I'm sorry I was expecting someone else." I smiled politely.

Rose laughed. "I know. Edward is caught up with business. He asked me to bring you to his place for breakfast, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my purse. Come in." I held the door open wider for her to enter my apartment. "So what is Edward busy with?" I asked her as I walked the short distance to my bedroom to get my purse.

"His manager called. Creepy little bastard." Rose muttered the last part under her breath, just loud enough for me to hear. "When I left his place they were yelling something about a benefit."

Rose and I chatted about nothing in particular as we walked down the two flights of stairs to the street. "Where's the car?" There wasn't anything parked out front.

"I walked." Rose said. "Edward's loft is on Fifth and Washington Square North."

_Only a ten minute walk from my place. Hm._ "Nice area."

"Yeah, it is. Emmett and I live in the loft above his."

Ten minutes later Rose and I stood outside Edward's door. Rose banged three times loudly before opening the door and walking in anyways. "Eddie!" she bellowed as she plopped on the long black leather couch. "I got your girl!"

"_Your girl"? Am I Edward's girl?_

I stood awkwardly just inside the front door and looked around at Edward's apartment. It was very light and open with sparse but strategically placed furniture. Basically your typical bachelor pad.

My eyes nearly fell out of my head when Edward walked out of what I assumed was the bedroom in nothing but a pair of low hanging jeans. _Holly fucking abs._ "Sorry, Bella, I'll be out in a second." He whispered as he covered the mouthpiece of the cell phone that was up to his ear.

"Mmmhpfff," was the sound that came out of my mouth. Rose snickered.

"Come sit, Bella." Rose patted the couch cushion next to her. "I want to hear about this book."

I was telling Rose all of the publishing companies where I'd sent my book when a large man burst through the front door.

"There you are, Rosie! You left hours ago!" He whined. It was the same man that was with Edward at the diner. This must be Edward's brother. He was over six feet tall, even taller than Edward and crazy muscular, just as much if not more than Jake. He had short and curly dark brown hair with hazel eyes. His face was wide and boyish, very friendly looking but had the potential to turn dangerous if need be.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Don't be a baby, Em. It's only been an hour, at the most."

"I couldn't find any breakfast." Emmett plopped unceremoniously on the couch on the other side of Rose. He looked over, just noticing me. "Emmett Cullen," He held his hand out to shake mine.

I shook his large hand briefly. "Bella Swan,"

"Oh, Edward's girl!" A wide grin spread across Emmett's face. "We've heard a lot about you."

"All good, I hope?" I laughed.

Emmett's laugh boomed through the apartment. "Very good. Eddie won't shut up about you."

"How many times have I told you not to call me Eddie?" I turned around to see Edward standing in the doorway where he disappeared before, pulling a white t-shirt over his head. "And how many times have I told you two not to just barge into my apartment?"

"About a million." Rose and Emmett answered in unison with twin angelic smiles on their faces.

Edward scowled and gestured to the door. "Well, thanks for getting Bella for me Rose. I'll see you later. Bye."

Rose and Emmett laughed and slipped out of the apartment after shocking the hell out of me by hugging me goodbye. "We should have lunch sometime." Rose suggested.

I beamed. I was glad she wanted to get to know me since I hoped I would be seeing more of her brother-in-law. "I'm free tomorrow." I gave Alice's shop address and told her to come by around twelve-thirty.

Edward walked over to me and bent down to kiss my cheek. "Morning, Bella. I'm sorry that took so long."

"Good morning, Edward. Don't apologize. I had a nice chat with Rose, it all worked out."

Edward smiled. "I know we said we'd go out for coffee but since that phone call took forever, would you mind if we had breakfast here?"

"That's fine." I nodded.

"Great, follow me." Edward took my hand in his and led me to the kitchen. "What do you say to eggs and bacon."

"I say, serve it up!" I blurted out, not realizing how cheesy it sounded until I said it. My face flamed red in my mortification.

Edward laughed. "You say the funniest things, Bella." I blushed again and ducked my head in embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed." Edward said, tilting my head up to meet his eyes. "I think it's cute."

I laughed nervously. "I don't think anyone had ever said my word vomit is cute before."

Edward grinned and gestured for me to sit at the kitchen table. "Coffee?"

"Please," I said eagerly. "With cream and sugar if you have it."

Edward poured two mugs of coffee and added cream to both. "How many sugars?"

"Three." He added the sugars to my mug and stirred before setting it down in front of me. "Thank you."

Edward sat down nest to me at the head of the table and took a big gulp of his coffee. "So how have the past couple days been?" His lopsided grin reappeared on his face.

I smirked. "They were good. Nothing too exciting happened. What about you?"

"Not much," He shrugged. "My manager is trying to get me to go to this benefit next weekend, but I don't really want to go."

"Why not? Aren't benefits supposed to be for a good cause?"

He leaned forward in his chair and rested his elbows on the table. "They are. I just don't like going to these kinds of things, where you have to get dressed up and be nice to all kinds of people you don't even like." Edward smirked when I laughed. "And I do donate to this charity every year. Not to make ou think that I was being greedy." Edward backpedaled looking nervous.

I laid my hand on his arm. "Relax, Edward. I wasn't thinking that to begin with."

Edward smiled looking relieved. "Oh, good. Besides there's this woman who's always at these things. Creeps the hell out of me. She always tries to lure me away to some dark corner or something."

My fists clenched in my lap thinking of someone touching what's mine. _Whoa, Swan! Stop jumping ahead. He is most definitely not yours!_ "I'll go!" I blurted out, slapping my hand up to cover my mouth. "Wow, I didn't mean to be so forward! I just meant that I'd be willing to go if you wanted me to. I'm not very eloquent – I'm sorry I just –"

He clamped his hand over my mouth to stop my rambling. "Bella, would you like to go to the benefit with me?"

I nodded. "I would love to." My voice was muffled by his hand.

Edward grinned and moved his hand. "Good, now that's settled . . ." He cradled my face in both of his hands and inched our heads closer together. "Can I kiss you, Bella?"

I nodded dumbly as Edward inched towards me until he lips pressed softly against mine. He pulled away after just a few seconds.

_Just as a well, I don't want things to move too fast. _I thought.

Edward smiled softly as we looked into each other's eyes for a long minute. "So, breakfast?"

After we finished eating the delicious eggs and bacon that Edward made for us, he offered to walk me home. He slipped on a pair of sneakers and donned black sunglasses and a dark blue Yankees baseball cap that hid his gorgeous hair.

We held hands as we walked the ten blocks to my apartment. Luckily no one recognized Edward so we were able to walk around like a normal couple. _You're not a couple, Swan!_

We slowed to a walk once we reached my building. "Would you like to come up?" I asked him timidly.

Edward smiled and nodded.

When we got up to the third floor, I quickly unlocked my door and held it open for him to walk past me into my apartment. I followed him inside and shut the door behind us.

"I love your place." Edward murmured, a small smile graced his face. "It homey, unlike my place."

"Hey!" I protested. "I like your place. It's really open and light."

Edward chuckled. "My mom designed it. I had absolutely no say in it."

I laughed with him. "I would imagine so. My step-mom is pretty incorrigible too. But in a good way of course."

"You have a step-mom?"

I nodded. "Sue. Charlie met her a few years after Renee left. They got married when I was ten. She's a good woman, good for Charlie." I glanced over at him still standing by the couch. "You can sit by the way."

He sat right in the middle of the couch.

"I'll be right back, make yourself at home." I walked over to my bedroom to put my purse away. "So what are you up to today?" I asked him in a raised voice from my bedroom.

"Not much," Edward answered. "Hey, did you know you have a letter from Volterra Publishing on your coffee table?"

I came out to see what he was talking about. I walked right up to the back of the couch and leaned over his shoulder to see what he was talking about. It was the letter I got the day I met him, the one I threw on the table without even opening.

"Oh yeah," I said. "I figured it was just another rejection letter."

"Open it." Edward urged. He turned his head and I realized just how close our faces were. He held the letter up for me to take.

I took it from him and ran around the couch to sit next to him. I tore the letter open and gingerly pulled the sheet of paper out, trying not to get my hopes up. I carefully unfolded the paper and read the typed words quickly.

"Oh my god," I murmured. "They want my book."

"What?" Edward asked, a smile slowly stretched across his face.

"They want my book!" I damn near shouted and grinned up at Edward. "They picked up my book! I have a meeting with an editor next week!"

"Congratulations!" Edward yelled as I threw my arms around his neck with the paper still locked in my fist. He squeezed me tightly. He pulled back slightly so he could see my eyes. "I'm so proud of you." He breathed, stroking my cheekbone lightly with his thumb. His eyes were so breathtakingly dazzling.

"What about dazzling?"

_Oh crap. I spoke my thoughts again. _

I could feel my face heat up. "Oh um, you. You dazzle me."

The crooked grin reappeared. "Do I? Is that a good thing?" He whispered.

I nodded. "Very good."

Edward inched closer until our noses were nudging each other until he pressed his lips to mine.

_I could get used to this!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE leave me a review let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Just okay?**

**So what do you all think of their blossoming relationship? Right on track? Moving too fast?** **And what do you think of Emmett and Rose?**

**Chapter six will be up shortly. Next up: ****Bella's meeting with the editor and the benefit!**

**- Nikki**


	6. Marie Masen

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)**

**Anyways, moving on . . . here's chapter six! Lot's going on in this chapter. See you at the bottom.**

**Oh, just so you know we've jumped ahead about a month and Edward and Bella have know each other for about six weeks. Just so you all have it in perspective.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Marie Masen<strong>

BPOV

"Promise me, Bella!" Edward whined, the speaker of my phone muffling his melodic voice.

_God, he's so adorable._

I giggled and clutched my phone tightly to my ear as I chopped vegetables for a salad in my kitchen. "I promise, Edward. I'll call you when the meeting is over."

The past few weeks with Edward has been amazing. We saw each other every day, even if it's only for breakfast or coffee and spoke every night on the phone to talk about our days.

"Good," Edward sighed. "I talked to my mom today." He said, changing the topic of conversation. "She's really anxious to meet you at the benefit tomorrow."

I sucked in a breath. I was crazy nervous to meet Esme Cullen. Irrationally nervous, actually.

Edward must have heard my intake of breath. "Are you sure you want to go, sweetheart? You don't have to, you know."

I shivered and smiled when he called me _sweetheart_. He started calling me sweetheart a week ago. I loved it. "No, I'll go. I'm just a little anxious to meet your parents." I laughed nervously.

"Don't worry. They already love you."

I snickered. "Why Mr. Cullen, have you been talking about me?" I teased.

Edward coughed nervously. "Maybe."

I giggled.

"Alright, sweetheart," Edward sighed. "I have to go meet my manager. Call me after your meeting."

"I will. Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Bella."

I hung up with Edward and ate the salad I just made before heading out to my meeting. I caught a cab over to the offices of Volterra Publishing. I rode the elevator up to the fifteenth floor and asked the petite blond at the reception desk for Angela Cheney's office.

"Down the hall, first door on your left. She's waiting for you." She said without looking up from her cell phone.

I walked down the hallway decorated with pictures of editors with their famous author clients. I knocked on the door that had Angela Walker printed in black letters on it.

"Come in," A voice called.

I walked in and took in the tall woman behind the large desk in the corner of the room. She was very tall with dark brown hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. Her skin was tan and her bright blue eyes shone out from her heat shaped face.

The woman held out her hand which I walked over to shake. "Hi, I'm Angela Cheney. You must be Isabella, or should I call you Marie?" She smirked.

I flushed. I used the penname Marie Masen for my book. I was nervous about how my book would be received and I didn't want my name on it if it ended up being completely terrible. "Bella, call me Bella."

"Please, take a seat, Bella." Angela gestured for me to sit in one of the plush chairs opposite her desk. "So I have to tell you . . ." She paused and smiled. "I loved your book!" she squealed.

I laughed and blushed red. "Um, thank you! I can't say that I thought anyone would."

Angela looked at me disapprovingly. "Don't put yourself down like that, Bella. It was fabulous!" She folded her hands on her desk in front of her. "I talked with my bosses and we're fully prepared to make you an offer to sign on and have us publish your book."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. Although it basically said that in the letter, I didn't believe it until Angela said it out loud.

"Absolutely!" She chirped. She leafed through a stack of papers and pulled a sheet out of the pile. "Here is what we are prepared to offer. I would be your editor. I could have the book revised and edited in three weeks. The first run would be 100,000 and would be distributed all around the country. Your salary would start at 6,000 dollars and change depending on sales. And I do expect that to grow exponentially."

_Holy fucking shit._

I read over the proposal carefully, trying to pick out anything that I wouldn't sign my name to. When I found no discrepancies, I stuttered out "Uh, I accept!"

After I signed everything I needed to and worked out a future plan with Angela, I left Volterra Publishing. The first thing I did after I paid the cab driver when he dropped me off at my apartment was to call Edward.

There was grumbling in the background before I heard Edward's sweet voice. "Hi, sweetheart!"

"Edward!" I squeaked.

"Did you finish your meeting?"

I grinned as I unlocked my door. "Uh huh, guess what?"

"What?" Edward asked teasingly, playing along. "They loved you and offered you lots of money?"

I giggled. "Yep! They're going to print my book! Angela, that's my editor, said the first edition would be around 100,000 books and she expects there to be a lot of editions. Did you know that a really successful book can have over fifty runs?"

Edward laughed. "Congratulations, sweetheart, I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it."

My heart swelled at his sweet words. "Aw, thank you Edward."

"When can I see you?" Edward asked. "I have to talk to you about the benefit."

Dread filled me at his words. _He's going to break it off with me. _

"Uh, I'm free right now."

"I'll be right over." I heard Edward yell _"Gotta go, family emergency" _to someone.

I giggled. "Who are you lying to?"

I could practically hear Edward's grin. "Just my manager, dumb little shit. I've actually been meaning to find another one."

I laughed. "I'll see you soon, Edward."

"Be there in twenty, sweetheart."

I plopped down on the couch to wait for Edward to arrive. I flipped on the TV and channel surfed, looking for something to entertain myself with. I stopped when I saw Edward's face flash across the screen. It was one of those celebrity tabloid shows.

The pretty blond woman standing behind a news desk started speaking. _"According to our reliable sources, singer Edward Cullen is officially off the market! That's right ladies, you did hear me right. Edward and an unidentifiable female were seen walking around the Village holding hands on several occasion in the past couple weeks."_

A picture of Edward and me in Washington Square Park popped up on screen. It was one day last week when Edward was walking me home after a breakfast date. Edward had his arm wrapped low around my waist, while my arm was around his waist and my other hand was resting on the center of his chest. We were laughing about something, I can't remember what. You couldn't really see my face, but anyone who knew me and who looked hard enough would be able to tell it was me.

"_Our sources also say," _The blonde woman continued. _"That Edward has confirmed that he is bringing a date to the annual charity benefit to find a cure for Leukemia. A benefit to which he goes every year and never brings a date, I might add. Maybe we'll find out who this mystery woman is the night of the benefit. The second it happens, you'll find it first, here on . . ."_

I clicked off the TV, not wanting to hear anymore. The way they broadcast the little details about Edward's life like it is the public's business is disgusting.

I was roused from my thoughts when my intercom buzzed. I got up to answer it. "Hello?"

"It's me, sweetheart." Edward's voice floated through the speaker.

I quickly buzzed him in and opened my apartment door, eager to see him again. Finally his tall form came into view.

"Edward!" I sighed and threw myself into his arms.

He caught me easily as I wrapped my arms and legs around him. He chuckled and kicked the door closed behind him as he walked over to sit us on the couch. "I missed you too, Bella."

I sighed into his neck, inhaling his delicious scent before pulling back so I was perched on his lap. I gave him a quick peck on the lips in greeting. "How was your meeting?"

"Boring." I laughed. "I'm serious! My manager was yammering on and on about something really boring so I tuned him out. All I could think about was you anyways." I blushed at his admission. He reached up to stroke my warm cheek. "So beautiful," he murmured.

_Gah! I can't handle it when he says things like that to me._

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

Edward sighed. "As much as I want you there, I just wanted to be sure that you actually want to go to this benefit tomorrow. You sounded really nervous on the phone this morning. And there will be press there who will be taking pictures and asking questions. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable." He tightened his arms around my waist.

_God, he is so sweet._

I smiled. "I'll be fine Edward. Yeah, it'll be weird but . . ." I trailed off, not knowing how to explain how I felt.

"But what, Bella?"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair trying to find the right words. "It's just I've never felt like this before. It's kind of scary but it feels right, you know?" My voice squeaked at the end with nerves.

_Please tell me he feels the same and I didn't just make a fool out of myself any ruin my chances with him!_

Edward slowly flashed me his crooked grin. "Yeah, I do know. I feel the exact same way, Bella. I don't know how to describe it. You've become so important to me in the few weeks that I've known you. There's this pull to be near you all the time. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." Edward said as he pressed soft kisses to my face and neck.

I shivered under his kisses. "I feel the same way, Edward." I pressed a hard kiss to his lips and didn't break away until I needed air.

We were silent for a few minutes as we looked into each other's eyes. I suddenly remembered what I was doing before he got here. "Speaking of press . . ." I murmured as I turned to pick up my clicker. "I found this when I was channel surfing before you get here."

I clicked on the TV. The same program was still running and miraculously started playing the segment about me and Edward about ten seconds after I turned it on. He watched it in silence, seemingly at a loss for wards. When it was over, I shut the TV back off.

Edward groaned and rested his head on the back of the couch, covering his eyes with his hands. "I'm so sorry, Bella! I would have stopped this if I knew."

I threw him a small smile to let him know that I wasn't mad. "It's okay, Edward. It's not your fault." I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat underneath his t-shirt.

Awhile later, Edward suggested we go out. "Hey, we should go out tonight to celebrate your book being picked up. We could invite Rose and Emmett and your brother's and Alice. I still haven't formally met them you know." He pouted.

"Can we go out tomorrow night? I'm kinda beat. Can we just stay in? Maybe a movie night?" A yawn coincidentally escaped me.

"Sure, sweetheart," Edward pulled me against his chest and flipped on the TV. He found a random movie and we settled in to watch it. I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around us to keep us warm.

* * *

><p>I was suddenly jolted awake by the sound of my phone ringing. I sat bolt upright and looked around my dark living room. The clock on the DVD player read eleven-fifteen. I giggled softly when I saw that Edward had fallen asleep next to me. He groaned as he started to stir behind me. I grabbed my phone off the coffee table and accepted the call.<p>

"Hullo?" My voice was rough with the lack of use as I stood and walked to my bedroom so I wouldn't disturb Edward.

"Isabella Swan!" Sue's voice rang out loud, making me pull the phone away from my ear. "Why didn't you tell me you were dating Edward Cullen?"

"What?" My sleep addled brain was still trying to process what she said.

"There's a picture of you with him in my magazine, Bells."

Great. Now it's in national magazines too. "Oh. That…"

"Yeah that." Sue sighed. "Why did you tell me, Bells? You could have shared it with me. I wouldn't have told anyone." She sounded a bit hurt. When I was in high school, I really didn't have many friends. The only female I could really talk to was Sue. We sort of became more like friends than step-mom and step-daughter.

"I'm sorry, Sue. I would have told you if I knew exactly what this thing between us is. I only met him a month or so ago."

Sue's tone brightened. "It's okay, Bella. I understand. It was just a shocking way to find out, you know?"

I groaned. "Oh god. Does Dad know?"

She laughed. "He surely does. He wants to meet him."

"Well, tell him to hold his horses because we haven't even defined this relationship of whatever this is. I mean I'd like to think there's something. Ugh, Sue. I fell for him. Hard." I sank down on my bed and rested my head in my hand.

"Does he feel the same?"

"I don't know." I whispered.

Sue sighed. "You need to talk about this with him, Bella. You two look so happy in this picture. I'll save my final judgment for when I meet him but, I think he may be 'the one'."

"What does he see in me, Sue? I'm just so plain."

"You're not plain." That was not Sue's voice. I looked up and gasped. Edward was standing in the doorway of my bedroom, his arms folded across his chest and his eyebrow arched.

I gaped at him for a good thirty seconds before I registered that Sue was yelling at me for putting myself down over the phone. "I – I have to go, Sue. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Wait, Bell –"

I hung up. "You heard all that?" I asked Edward hoarsely.

"Just your side of the conversation," Edward walked further into the room and knelt before me, resting his hands on my knees. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overhear. I got up to use the bathroom and I heard you."

"Yeah, about all that . . ." I trailed off, not knowing how to end that sentence.

He looked at me softly. "How could you think that I don't feel the same way about you, Bella?"

"Wh – what?"

"You're anything but plain, sweetheart." Edward smiled. "You're funny, smart as a whip, beautiful . . . so goddamn beautiful," Edward stroked my cheek. "About the whole defining our relationship thing. Bella, would you be my girlfriend?"

I beamed at him. "Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend, Edward."

He grinned and pressed his lips sweetly to mine for a minute of two. "As to the other thing, you're the most amazing person I've ever met. I don't think I'll ever be able to let you go." He gulped loudly and looked down. "I know it's only been a little more than a month but I know how I feel. You might think I'm crazy but . . ." He looked up to meet my eyes. "I love you, Bella. I think I've loved you since I spilled the water on you at the diner that morning."

I sat there and blinked at him for a good minute.

"Say something, sweetheart, anything."

My vision blurred with tears and they fell down my cheeks.

"Oh my god," Edward murmured. "I didn't mean to make you cry! What's wrong, sweetheart?" His hands were everywhere, wiping my tears away, rubbing up and down my arms, trying to sooth me in any way he could.

"Nothing's wrong." I assured him in a shaky voice, clutching Edward's shoulders tightly. "Oh god, Edward, I love you too." I whispered.

A breathtaking grin stretched slowly across Edward's face. "You love me?"

I nodded. "I think I fell for you the second you flashed me that dazzling smile of yours in the diner that morning." I wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed my lips to his.

The kiss was rough and needy, which is exactly what we needed. We both needed to reassure the other in our love. It quickly became heated. One second Edward was kneeling on the floor in from of me and the next I was reclining back on the bed and Edward was crawling on top of me.

As some sort of unspoken understanding, we slowly started undressing each other. Edward slowly laid me back on the bed where worshiped me for hours on end as he whispered words of love in my ear.

As we lay in each other's arms and drifted off the sleep, I knew one thing was for sure.

I was one damn lucky girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE leave me a review let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Just okay?**

**They love each other! Yay! Damn that Bella, she really is the luckiest girl!**

**Next up: The benefit and Edward drops a bomb. What do you think it will be?**

**Thanks again!**

**- Nikki**


	7. I'll Miss You When You're Gone

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)**

**Hey, everyone! Sorry for the mini-delay, I've got a pretty big paper due on Tuesday that's taking all of my writing creativity.**

**Anyways... some of you were concerned about this bomb Edward's going to drop. Don't you all worry! I would never break them up!**

**And with that ... on with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – I'll Miss You Where You're Gone<strong>

BPOV

When I finally opened my eyes, I was met with a bright sunny day outside my window. I smiled at my good fortune and stretched, my joints cracking with lack of use. When I looked down and realized I was naked, I instinctively pulled the sheet up to cover myself.

_Fuck. I never sleep naked. What the hell happened last night?_

I looked over to see and equally naked Edward in bed next to me still fast asleep.

My sleep addled brain finally started working and I remember just what had transpired last night.

_Holy Sex God._

I grabbed my robe and threw it on to use the bathroom. When I returned, Edward was awake and sitting up in bed. "Morning,"

I grinned and padded over to the bed to sit next to him. "Good morning," I pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby," He smirked and leaned up to kiss me again. "Last night was amazing."

I chuckled softly and rested my forehead against his. "It was." I giggled.

Edward's face darkened for a moment. "Listen, Bella, let's go eat some breakfast. I have to tell you something."

"Is everything okay?" I was concerned. The emotions anger and sadness crossed his face in a spit second.

Edward shook his said sadly. "Not really, but we can get through it. Only if you're willing, I guess."

"Edward, please tell me what's wrong. You have me worried." I crawled over to him and climbed into his lap.

He sighed and rested his hands on my bare thighs that my hiked up robe exposed. "I got a text from my manager when you were in the bathroom. He just got the final approval. They want me to go on tour, Bella."

I froze and felt my eyes tear up. _He's leaving me._ I dropped his gaze so he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes. "How long would you be gone?" My voice was barely above a whisper.

"Three months."

I pursed my lips to contain the whimper that threatened to break free. "When would you leave?"

Edward sighed and ran his hands up and down the side of my thighs. "September,"

It was the end of March now. "We'd only have five months together?" I doubt Edward could even hear my voice anymore.

"No, Bella." I looked up, startled at his harsh exclamation. Edward wrapped an arm around my back to pull me closer and cup my cheek with his other hand. "We will not only have five months together. I'll have you as long as you'll let me, even if that includes a long-distance relationship for a few months."

"You think we could do it? You know I'm no good at talking on the phone."

Edward smirked at my attempt to lighten the situation. "I'm sure we can make it work. You could even fly out to visit me once in a while."

I smiled shyly at him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "I'd like that." I whispered against his lips.

...

At around five o'clock the banging on my door began. "Bella!" Alice's voice sang through the door.

I laughed as I made sure my robe was secured around me and scurried from my little kitchen where Edward and I were eating an early dinner to my front door to let my annoying sister-in-law in. The second the door was open, Alice burst into my apartment garment bag in hand.

"Hi, Alice, it's nice to see you, too. Why don't you come in?" I rolled my eyes and quickly shut my apartment door.

"I'm here to help you get ready for tonight!" Alice beamed and laid the garment bag across the back of the couch.

I crossed my arms across my chest trying to disguise the fact that I was almost completely naked under my robe. "Uh, thanks, Ali,"

"Love, who was at the door?" Edward asked as he strolled in munching on a dinner roll clad in only a pair of Jasper's pajama pants I'd stolen from him years ago. Hey, they're comfortable. The icing on the cake was that his crazy hair was even crazier than usual. My fingers had transformed it into what only could be described as 'sex hair'.

I winced as Alice took in his nearly naked form and arched one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows at me. Hypocrite. Like she and Jasper didn't sleep together on the first date. I remember. We shared a dorm room. It was so fun being locked out of your own room while your brother fucked my roommate. I had to go find one of those twenty-four hour diners and try to get some studying done while I drank cheap coffee and stale pastries.

"Oh, hey Alice." Edward smiled at her and kissed the side of my head before wandering into my bedroom.

"Well, I can see that I'm interrupting…" Alice pursed her lips to keep in her laughter.

"Fuck off," I grumbled at her.

Her laughter finally broke free. "Relax, Bella. I'm only teasing. So…" She trailed off and glanced at the closed bedroom door. "How was it?" She asked excitedly.

I smirked and lowered my voice too. "Let's just say singing isn't his only amazing talent."

Alice squealed but clapped her hand over her mouth when I shushed her. She was about to say something when someone else knocked on my door.

When I opened it, I found Rose standing there holding a tuxedo on a hanger. She smiled. "Hey, Bella. I brought over Edward's tux for tonight."

"Oh, thanks, Rose. Come in." I held the door open for her and she stepped past me. I shut the door again and walked over to her. "Rose, this is my sister-in-law, Alice Swan. Ali, this is Rosalie Cullen, Edward's sister-in-law."

"Nice to meet you!" Alice chirped and strode forward to throw her arms around Rose.

Rose looked at me with wide, questioning eyes. _"I'm sorry."_ I mouthed to her.

Rose and Alice got along swimmingly – just like I thought they would – after Rose got over the initial shock of Alice's boldness. I took the tux from Rose after she and Alice got into an intense discussion about some new designer.

I carried the tux and my dress to my bedroom and joined Edward. "Delivery for Mr. Cullen!" I sang as I draped our outfits for the evening on my bed. I walked over to my dresser and dug through my little collection of jewelry for a necklace for tonight.

Edward wrapped his strong arms around my waist and pulled me flush against his still bare chest. I looked up and met his eyes in the mirror mounted on the wall in front of us and grinned.

Edward nuzzled the crook of my neck and placed a small kiss on my shoulder. "Mmm… you smell great, love."

I laughed. "If sex and reheated lasagna smells good to you…"

"Well, sex with you."

I threaded my fingers through his and rested my head back on his shoulder. "Whatever I smell like, it can't be good."

Edward murmured his disagreement. "I have something for you." He said as he released me and walked over to his tux. He reached into its pocket to pull something that I couldn't see out. He hid his hand behind his back with a grin and strode towards me. "Hold out you hand."

I begrudgingly did as I was told and watched Edward drop a long, skinny box on my palm. It was a jewelry box. I started to protest when Edward covered my mouth with his hand. "I know how much you hate getting gifts, Isabella, but I wanted to get you something to remember our first date in the public eye." He said. "The one where everyone will know you're mine from here on out." He murmured in my ear.

I shivered at his words. "Edward…"

"Open it,"

When I lifted the lid, I gasped at the contents. "Oh, Edward, they're beautiful!"

Nestled in a bed of satin was the most beautiful necklace and earring set I'd ever seen. The necklace looked a lot like a tennis bracelet but longer and wider. The earrings were in the shape of five-point stars and were easily a carat each.

I clutched the box tightly in my hand and threw my arm around Edward's neck and buried my face in his shoulder. "Thank you," I breathed.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Edward chuckled.

Edward and I separated and got ourselves dressed. I excitedly put on my new earrings and necklace along with the ring Charlie and Sue gave me for my sixteenth birthday. Alice eventually tore herself away from Rose and came in to do my hair and makeup. When she was done, I was finally allowed to look at myself in the mirror. I didn't recognize the woman who was staring back at me.

"My love, you look ravishing." Edward growled in my ear as he wrapped me in his arms. "I have half a mind to just stay home tonight."

I giggled and moved in to kiss his cheek.

"WAIT!" Alice shrieked making Rose, Edward, and I all jump in surprise. "Bella, don't ruin your lipstick!" she chided. "No kissing!"

With a hug goodbye from Alice and Rose on the sidewalk outside my building, Edward and I drove away in his Aston Martin. By the time we arrived outside the hall where the benefit was being held, the whole block was swarming with people.

"Holy shit," I mumbled taking a deep breath to calm my nerves. Edward squeezed my hand tighter.

Edward pulled up at the valet stand and exited the car after asking me to wait for him to open my door. He was met by loud, ear-piercing screams by the surrounding crowd. If I wasn't so nervous, I would have laughed. Edward handed his keys to the valet and opened my door and stuck his hand in to help me out. I took it willingly and took a deep breath before stepping out to face the masses.

People were still cheering and shouting at Edward but when I stepped out, the noise level dropped a few decibels. There was a beat of quiet before questioning murmurs started and the clicking of cameras filled the air.

Edward effectively steered me away from any trouble and into the hall. I breathed a sigh of relief. We checked our coats and found our seats at one of the big round tables in the hall.

Edward looked over my shoulder and waved to someone behind me. "Oh, Bella, there's someone I want you to meet." I turned to see someone making their way through the crowd towards us. "Love, this is my manager, M –"

"Mike Newton." I seethed, staring down the man that stopped in front of me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE leave me a review let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Just okay?**

**Ooo, Mike's back! Was anyone expecting that?**

**Next up: Dealing with the Mike situation and meeting the parents!**

**For anyone out there who read my story _The Beginning_, I beg your patients! I promise I will update soon!  
><strong>

**Thanks again!**

**- Nikki**


	8. The Dr and Mrs Cullen

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)**

**Sorry for the delay, everyone! I'm sure you all hate me by now. I'm so sorry for that. I'm also sorry that this is a bit short. But I have been writing more chapters and I can tell you all that the chapter after next is the longest yet! So yay about that!**

**Enough of my blabbering ... On with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – The Dr. and Mrs. Cullen<strong>

BPOV

_Edward looked over my shoulder and waved to someone behind me. "Oh, Bella, there's someone I want you to meet." I turned to see someone making their way through the crowd towards us. "Love, this is my manager, M –"_

"_Mike Newton." I seethed, staring down the man that stopped in front of me. _

"Oh, hey Bella," Mike said brightly. "How are you doing?"

I glared at him. "Oh, I'm doing just fine, Mike. How's the girlfriend? Jessica, right?" My voice was dripping with sarcasm. Edward, sensing my discomfort wrapped his arm tightly around my waist.

Mike didn't seem to get sarcasm though. "She's great, just got a job at Bloomingdale's or something like that."

My lip curled in a sneer. "That's just fantastic."

"You two know each other?" Edward asked shock evident in his voice.

"Oh, yeah," I said. Clearly sarcasm was my weapon of choice today. "Mike and I dated about a year ago for a few months, until I caught him fucking his secretary on the couch!"

Edward gaped at Mike. "You cheated on her? How the fuck could you cheat on a woman like Bella?" my heart warmed at his words.

Mike ignored his question. "So Bella, I didn't know you knew Edward. How do you two know each other?"

"He's my boyfriend, you complete idiot!" I seethed. As if he couldn't see the possessive hold Edward had on my waist.

Edward squeezed my waist and kissed my temple before turning to glower at Mike. "We'll talk on Monday, Mike." He said as he steered me away from Mike.

"Thank you," I murmured as I snuggled myself closer to him.

"For what, love?"

"For sticking up for me." I smiled up at him.

Edward leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to mine. "Always, Bella." He looked into my eyes for a long moment. "Come on, let's go see my parents."

My stomach clenched as my nervousness about meeting the Cullens resurfaced. Edward chuckled. "Relax, love, they're going to love just as much as I do."

Edward took my hand and led me to the other side of the banquet hall. We approached an older couple as they spoke to another couple beside them. The woman was about average height and had rich, flowing caramel colored hair. Upon closer inspection, I saw that her heart-shaped face contained the same piercing green eyes of my Edward. The man with his arm around her was almost as tall as Edward. He had graying blond hair and clear blue eyes. The man had the air of being extremely intelligent but also very kind. And my god was he attractive. Not as much as Edward, but I guess I knew now where he got his magnificent genes.

"Edward!" The woman beamed at her son. "We were just about to come find you!"

"Hi, Mom," He sweetly bent down to kiss her cheek. "I have someone I'd like you to meet." He pulled me out from where I was hiding behind him. "Love, these are my parents Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Mom, Dad, this is Bella Sawn, my girlfriend." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against his side.

"Bella, so lovely to meet you, darling!" Esme said with a warm smile.

I felt the blush rush to my cheeks. "Nice to meet you, too."

Carlisle wrapped his arm around Esme's waist and smiled at me. "We feel as if we already know you, the way Edward goes on about you!"

I blushed even redder and gaped up at Edward, hitting his arm playfully. "It's not nice to go on and on about someone!"

Edward grinned at me. "Sorry, love. I couldn't help it."

I looked over to see both Esme and Carlisle grinning at our fake argument. "You two are too cute." Esme sighed.

We chatted with Carlisle and Esme for several more minutes. Well, it was more Carlisle and Esme asking me a ton of questions about myself. What did I do? Where did I go to college? Where did I grow up?

As the night wore on, I was introduced to so many people that my head was starting to spin with all of the new faces. I, of course, don't remember a single person's name. Near the end of the banquet, as Edward was leading me to the dance floor yet again, a skinny blonde woman with disproportionally large boobs approached us.

"Eddie!"

"Oh god," Edward groaned and pulled me tight against him. "I apologize in advance for whatever comes out of her mouth."

I looked confusedly up at Edward as the woman threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Edward looked disgusted and tried to pry the woman's arms from around his neck. "Tanya, it's … it's good to see you." Edward's voice faltered as he lied through his teeth.

"Oh, Eddie, I thought I was never going to find you! I've been looking for you all night." The woman pouted.

Edward cleared his throat and looked uncomfortable. "Bella, this is Tanya Denali. Tanya, this is my girlfriend, Isabella Swan."

Tanya looked down her obviously fake nose at me. "Hi, Stella, is it?"

"It's Bella," I sneered.

Tanya turned her attention back Edward, thrusting her enormous fake boobs in his face. "Eddie, you owe me a dance! At the last benefit you got a stomach ache and left right before we were supposed to dance."

I snorted and Edward coughed to cover his laugh. "I'm sorry, Tanya. I can't dance with you anymore." Edward said as he squeezed my waist and pulled me closer to his side. I rested my hand on his shoulder and pressed against him possessively. "All my dances are saved for Bella."

Tanya grimaced and glanced at me before turning to back to Edward. "Well maybe next benefit."

Edward chuckled. "I don't think so. _All _my dances are saved for Bella. Tonight, tomorrow, always…" He beamed down at me.

I grinned and stretched up on my tiptoes to press a small kiss to his lips. "Love you,"

"Love you, too, baby." Edward replied kissing me one more time before looking back at Tanya. "So I guess we'll see you around, Tanya. I think it's about time I got my girl home and into bed."

I giggled as Edward spun us around and led me towards the door. We said goodbye to Esme and Carlisle on our way out. They wished us a goodnight and Esme and I made plans to have lunch later in the week. Edward got our coats and helped me into mine and led me outside.

We were met with loud yells and the bright flashes of cameras. Edward asked the valet to get his car and pulled me against his side. I ducked my head and burrowed into Edward's side against the chilly night air as he rubbed soothing circles on my back. When the valet brought the car around a few minutes later, Edward and I hurried inside.

We drove back to Edward's place in a comfortable silence, our hands clasped together on the front console. By the time we got up to his apartment, we both were eager to get to bed.

I excused myself for a minute with a kiss and grabbed the overnight bag that Alice had put in Edward's trunk earlier. I slipped into the master bathroom and wearily opened the bag.

"Alice!" I grumbled.

Inside the bag was multicolored lace and satin lingerie. With a note on top.

I opened the scrap of paper and read: _Trust me, Bella! Edward will love these! But don't worry, there's a pair of sweatpants, sneakers, and a t-shirt at the bottom for tomorrow. Love, Alice._

I chuckled and shook my head. _Oh Alice, what am I going to do with her? _I sorted through the various lace and satin and decided on a navy blue lace negligee and matching underwear. I quickly slipped out of my dress and threw on my new lingerie. I took a long, deep breath to steady my nerves and slowly opened the bathroom door and gasped at the sight before me.

Edward's bedroom was covered with candles. On every flat surface, huge pillar candles ranging in colors and thickness flickered brightly. He stood with his back to me across the room. He'd taken off his jacket and tie, and was working on the buttons of his shirt. At my shocked intake of breath, Edward spun around with a smile. His mouth dropped open when he saw me.

I shifted nervously and played with the hem of my negligee. "So, um, do you like it?" I asked quietly, sort of afraid to hear the answer.

Edward seemed to remember that he was in the middle of taking off his shirt because he undid the last button and tossed his shirt on the floor, bearing his beautiful chest to me.

He crossed the room and rested his hands on my hips. His eyes hungrily appraised me. "I love it, Bella. You look so sexy." He murmured as I rested my hands on his shoulders.

I looked around the dimly lit room again. "Really, Edward, this is too much!" I said as I gestures to a cluster of candles. "You didn't have to do anything special."

"Nonsense," Edward scoffed. He pulled us closer together so that there wasn't an inch of space between us and rested his forehead against mine. "You realize that six weeks ago today, I met you."

I gasped. "Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry I forgot!"

Edward chuckled. "Don't be, sweetheart," He cupped my cheek and stroked my cheekbone with his thumb. "I love you, Bella." He pressed a small kiss to my lips. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you for three months."

I felt my eyes burn with unshed tears. "I love you, too, Edward. So much."

I knew one thing was for certain, I was going to make the next five months before Edward leaves to go on tour the best months of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE leave me a review let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Just okay?**

**Isn't Edward such a sweetheart?**

**Next up: We take a little time jump!**

**To my _The Beginning_ readers: I promise that the next chapter will be out soon! The characters aren't cooperating with me!  
><strong>

**Thanks again for reading!**

**- Nikki**


	9. My Faithful Man

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)**

**Look at me, posting twice in one week! **

**Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed the last chapters!**

**So, longest chapter yet! Hope you all like it, lots of developments in this one!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – My Faithful Man <strong>

BPOV

The months before Edward was scheduled to leave on tour flew by and next thing I knew, I was waiting anxiously in the arrivals waiting room at JFK. Edward's flight was getting in at any moment and I was surprising him by picking him up at the airport. The past few months have been difficult with Edward away on tour. I tried to fly out and visit him as much as I could. I saw him at very least every other week but it was hard not seeing him everyday like I used to.

But that was all finally over. New York was the last stop on his tour. He was doing one show at Madison Square Garden tomorrow night and then we could go back to our normal routine.

Angela and I have been working tirelessly for the past four months to get my book edited and finished in time for the Christmas season. And we did it. _And I Saw You _by Marie Masen was set to be released next week.

I finally saw Edward's coppery hair over the crowd of people flowing in from baggage claim. I sighed in happiness when I finally saw his face. He looked a little tired but there was a smirk on his face and Emmett was laughing hysterically by his side.

He looked up and spotted me across the room. He shoved his bag into Emmett's arms and ran over to me. I laughed as he pulled me into his arms and swung me around.

"I missed you so much." Edward sighed into my ear and squeezed me tightly.

"I missed you too, Edward, so much." I said before I kissed him.

We pulled apart when we heard Emmett cough. "Uh, guys, I know you haven't seen each other in a while, but we are in public and people are staring…"

Sure enough, I looked around to see most everyone in the waiting room staring at us. I was pretty much a household name after the benefit. The next day, my name and picture were splashed all over tabloids, newspapers, and TV programs. And, of course, everyone I knew from all points of my life called me up to 'reconnect'. Though, I probably should have told my Dad . . .

_~Eight months ago~_

_My phone had been ringing off the hook all day. When it rang for the millionth time around six o'clock, Edward snatched the phone from my hand muttering, "This is ridiculous!" and answered the call by saying, "Look I don't know who you are but stop calling."_

"_Excuse me?" A gruff, angry voice could be heard from the other line. _

_I snatched the phone back from Edward in a panic and squeaked, "Hi, Daddy!"_

_Edward's face went white._

"_Who was that answering your phone?" Charlie answered, his cop voice in place. "Is it that boy that I'm seeing you on TV with?"_

_I groaned. "You saw that?"_

"_Of course I saw that, Isabella. Sue was watching one of her silly gossip shows while she was making dinner and when I heard my own daughter's name on the TV, I started to watch. Who is this guy, Bella? How do you know he's not just using you?"_

_I felt my eyes sting with tears. How could he think I could be that naïve? "Daddy, don't –" I heard a shuffling sound on the other end of the line that made me pause._

"_Bella? Don't listen to a word your dad says," Sue's angry voice filled my ear. "I know you love that man. He's just angry that his little girl is growing up."_

"_I'm twenty-eight." I rolled my eyes. _

_Sue laughed. "I didn't say I agreed with him! Go, Bella," she said. "Go be with your man and get off the phone with your old step-mom."_

"_Thanks, Sue, love you."_

"_Love you, too, Bella. And don't you worry. I'll talk some sense into your father."_

Edward glared at Emmett. "And you had to interrupt to tell us this, why? People stare at us all the time."

I giggled and hung on to Edward's arm. I couldn't be away from him for a second.

* * *

><p>God, this place is hopping with people! The Garden can fit 20,000 people and I swear there are at least 25,000 here tonight. I'm safely tucked away in the wings of the stage to watch Edward perform, just like I was at the other two concerts I saw on the road in Chicago and LA.<p>

I brought Alice and Rose with me tonight and we were having the best time. After Edward finished every song, I swear we were cheering the loudest of everyone in the whole Garden. Near the end of the concert, Edward looked over and winked in my direction before going to sit at the grand piano in the middle of the stage.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Edward smirked as he addressed the crowd. He chuckled as everyone screamed. "Good," he chuckled. "I have a special song in mind for my last song tonight. It's not one of mine but it is one of my favorites. This is for the woman I'm madly in love with. Bella, love, this is for you."

I gasped at his very public display of love as Edward began the first notes of the song on the piano.

"_Highway run  
>Into the midnight sun<br>Wheels go round and round  
>You're on my mind<br>Restless hearts  
>Sleep alone tonight<br>Sending all my love  
>Along the wire"<em>

How did he know this is one of my all time favorite songs?

"_They say that the road  
>Ain't no place to start a family<br>Right down the line  
>It's been you and me<br>And lovin' a music man  
>Ain't always what it's supposed to be<br>Oh, girl, you stand by me  
>I'm forever yours<br>Faithfully"_

Alice gripped my arm as he finished the verse and the drums and guitars started in. She mouthed, "Oh my god," to me. I answered, "I know," back to her.

_"Circus life_  
><em>Under the big top world<em>  
><em>We all need the clowns<em>  
><em>To make us smile<em>  
><em>Through space and time<em>  
><em>Always another show<em>  
><em>Wondering where I am<em>  
><em>Lost without you<em>

_And being apart_  
><em>Ain't easy on this love affair<em>  
><em>Two strangers learn to fall in love again<em>  
><em>I get the joy of rediscovering you<em>  
><em>Oh, girl, you stand by me<em>  
><em>I'm forever yours<em>  
><em>Faithfully"<em>

Edward looked up and winked at me. He mouthed "I love you," between verses. I rested my hand over my heart and mouthed "I love you," back.

_"Whooa, oh-oh-ooh_  
><em>Whooa, oh-oh-ooh, oh<em>  
><em>Whooa, oh-oh-oh, oh-whoooooa-oh<em>  
><em>Faithfully<em>  
><em>I'm still yours<em>

_I'm forever yours_  
><em>Ever yours<em>  
><em>Faithfully"<em>

Oh my god. Could this man be anymore perfect?

* * *

><p>I woke very early to a dark and empty bedroom the next morning. I faintly heard the tinkling of piano keys in another room. I wondered what Edward was up to this early in the morning so I slipped out of bed. I threw on the button down shirt that I'd practically ripped off Edward last night over my naked body and padded down the hall.<p>

I found him bent over his piano in the music room wearing only a pair of pajama pants. He was playing a soft, sweet melody that I'd never heard him play before. I walked up behind him and kissed the side of his neck as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Hey, I woke up and you were gone." I whispered as I rested my chin on his shoulder.

Edward chuckled. "I'm sorry, baby." He stopped playing and reached back to rest his hands on the back of my bare thighs. "I couldn't sleep so I was watching you sleep and I got inspired." He pulled his hands back and patted the bench beside him.

I sat down and rested my head on the top of his shoulder. "You got inspired?" I asked, wondering what he meant by that.

"I wrote you a song. Your beautiful, sleeping face inspired me." Edward smirked and poised his fingers on the keys of his piano.

I gasped as Edward started to play. _He wrote me a song?_

The tune was enchanting. It was slow, like a ballad, not like all of the popular music on the radio. By the time he was finished playing a minute later, tears were streaming down my face. Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's not finished yet and it hasn't got any words but –"

He was cutoff when I threw my arms around his neck and pressed kisses all over his face. "I take it you like then!" Edward chuckled as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

"Edward! Of course I love it!" I exclaimed. I brushed my hand over his cheeks. "It was beautiful, thank you." I added in a whisper.

Edward grinned. "I'll make sure to let you hear the finished product then." He chuckled and stood, lifting me into his arms. "In the mean time…"

I giggled and he ran us down the hall and back to bed.

* * *

><p>As I walked up the steps to my apartment building the morning after Edward's concert, I got the feeling that something was very wrong.<p>

I got this overwhelming sense of dread as I reached the landing and walked down the hall to my door. And sitting outside my apartment door was the source of my dread . . .

"Mom?"

There, sitting on the welcome mat that Alice had given to me when I bought my apartment, was my mother Renee. I hadn't seen her in many years but this was definitely Renee. Her hair was the same color as mine, dark mousy brown, and her face was the same shape as mine, round but not fat. She was wearing the same bohemian style of clothes I'd last seen her in, a long flowing skirt, wide woven belt and tank top. She still had the same clear blue eyes and freckles.

"Isabella!" Renee stood quickly and smiled widely. "It's so good to see you!" She pulled me to her causing me to stumble and fall into her embrace.

I pulled myself away from her hug quickly. "What are you doing here?"

Renee glared at me. "Why such a harsh tone with your mother, Isabella?"

I turned my back to her and started opening my door, rolling my eyes when she couldn't see me. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just surprised."

"Oh, okay," Renee seemed satisfied and walked past me into my apartment. "Hmm, it's not much." She said as she appraised my small apartment. "But, it'll do."

It was then that I noticed that she had a duffel bag with her.

"Oh," I said, surprised. "Mom, are you planning on staying here? I don't have much space."

Renee turned to me. "You can't make space for your own mother, Isabella?"

"Uh, I mean," I looked around my small place. "I guess I could give you to the bed and I could take the couch…"

Renee looked appeased.

"Just out of curiosity," I asked cautiously as I got both of us a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Why didn't you stay with Jasper or Jake?"

Renee laughed. "Well, I didn't want to disturb Jacob and his freewheeling bachelor fun and Jasper has the baby and that … little _wife_ of his," I could tell by her expression that she wasn't a fan of Alice. "It seemed the obvious choice to stay with my recluse of a daughter."

I gripped the granite counter top and tried to calm myself down before I yelled at Renee. I took a deep, calming breath. "Well, I don't know what to say Mom," I finally said. "I don't really know if you'll like it here. I'm almost never here."

Renee looked at me curiously. "Well, where do you go then?"

"Between work, Jasper and Alice's place, my agent's office, and my boyfriend's place, I'm almost never here."

Damn, I shouldn't have mentioned a boyfriend.

"Whoa, what's this about a boyfriend?" Of course she'd ask about that first. She's not even curious why I have an agent. Typical.

I rolled my eyes. "My boyfriend. We've been dating for about nine or ten months."

Renee followed me to the living room and sat on the couch next to me as I handed her a bottle of water. "So, who is this guy? When do I get to meet him?"

I stifled a groan. "Uh, I don't know, Mom . . ."

"What, are you ashamed of me? Are you ashamed of him?"

I sighed. I obviously didn't want Renee to know who Edward is. She would try to get her claws into him. "No, Mom, it's just –"

A knock at the door interrupted me. I sprang up to answer it, glad of the disruption. It was Jasper.

"Thank god," I whispered to him as I dragged him into my apartment. "She's only been here five minutes and she's driving me up a wall."

"What are –" Jasper started to ask but . . .

"Jasper!" Renee flung herself at him and nearly toppled him over.

Jasper looked shocked. "Mom? What are you doing in town? I thought you were in Florida with Phil?" Phil Dwyer was Renee's most recent husband, an amateur baseball player in Jacksonville.

"I was," Renee said, untangling herself from Jasper. "He went on the road for the season, so I thought what a great time to visit my children!"

Another knock at the door prevented Jasper or I from responding to Renee. I had the sense to look through the peephole this time.

Shit. It was Edward. I forgot about our date tonight!

"I, uh," I threw Jasper a 'help me!' look and squeezed through the door with Renee seeing who was outside.

Edward grinned at me. "Hi, baby, ready to –" he looked at me and frowned. "What's wrong? You look upset."

"My mother is here!" I whispered.

Edward still looked confused. "She's driving me crazy, Edward, and she got here ten minutes ago!" I squeaked. "She's toxic. I haven't seen her in over ten years and she's shows up now!"

Edward pulled me into his arms. "It's okay, sweetheart, we'll find a way to get rid of her."

I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck and breathed in the calming sent of Edward and felt my stress fall away.

Of course it returned only moments later when the door was flung open again.

"Isabella!" My mother screeched.

I gasped and spun around, tearing myself out of Edward's arms. "Mom, what –"

"Is this you?" She thrust a tabloid magazine in my face.

"Mom, where did you –"

"It was in Jasper's pocket," Renee sneered. "He brought it over to show it to you."

Jasper looked at me apologetically over her shoulder.

I looked down at the magazine that Renee had thrust in my face. It was pictures and an article of Edward's concert last night. The pictures she was obviously asking about were the ones from after the concert. When Edward was done wrapping up last night, we left by the stage door to find Edward's Volvo that was parked in the alley behind the Garden. But of course, we were accosted by screaming fans. The pictures were of Edward and I walking out the stage door, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist and the other was us sharing a quick kiss as he helped me into the Volvo.

"Yes, Mom, that's me." I answered and thrust the magazine back to her.

She glanced at the pictures again and had this weird sort of smile on her face. She smiled up at Edward. "Well come in, Edward! I'm Renee Dwyer, Isabella's mother." She grabbed Edward's forearm and dragged him into my apartment. She pushed him to sit on the couch and grinned at me oddly. "Isabella, may I speak to you for a minute?" Without waiting for my answer, she grabbed my arm and dragged me into my bedroom and shut the door behind us.

"Mom, what are –"

Renee put a hand up to stop me. "What's your plan, Isabella?"

"P – plan? Plan for what?" _What the hell is she talking about?_

Renee rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. "Your plan, Isabella, your plan to trap that attractive, rich man on your couch out there!"

_WHAT?_

"Excuse me? Trap? What the hell do you mean?" I asked her, even though I knew exactly what she meant.

Renee looked at me like I was dumb. "Well, he's not going to stay with a woman like you forever. You need incentive from him to stay. A baby would probably work the best. Poke holes in the condom and 'forget' to take your pill."

"Get. Out." I seethed, throwing open my bedroom door.

"Excuse me, Isabella? That is no way to speak to your mother!"

"Get out of my apartment!" I yelled. "How could you even think I would do something like that? I love Edward and I'd never trick him into being with me!"

Renee's face turned red with anger. She marched out into the living room. I heard the door slam seconds later.

Edward ran in and pulled me into his arms as I started to shake with anger. Jasper was steps behind him. "What the hell happened?" Jasper asked.

"Renee," I sighed and leaned into Edward's chest. "She thought that it was a fantastic idea for me to trick Edward into being with me by get pregnant on purpose. She said and I quote, _'Well, he's not going to stay with a woman like you forever'._"

"That's absurd, Bella." Jasper spluttered. "I knew she was bad, but I didn't know it was that bad."

I nodded and looked up at Edward. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"Don't be sorry, love." Edward murmured, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "I know you would never do something like that, Bella." he added in a whisper. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE leave me a review let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Just okay?****

**Crazy Renee! Do you think this is the last of her or will we see more of her in the future?**

**Next up: A mini time jump and a crazy new twist!**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**- Nikki  
><strong>


	10. Uh, say what now?

**A/N: **Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)****

******Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed the last chapters!******

**WOW! I can't believe the response from that last chapter! You guys are amazing, I love your reviews! Thank so much for the encouragement!**

**So to reward you all for your continued support, here's the next chapter days early! Very exciting chapter, a new plot twist in here!**

**p.s. I for got to mention that the song in the previous chapter was _Faithfully_ by Journey in case anyone was wondering. Look it up, it's an amazing song!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – Uh, say what now?<strong>

BPOV

"Hey, babe?" I called to Edward from the kitchen as I chopped up a tomato for a salad. "Do you want chicken or pasta for dinner?"

There was a few seconds of silence before Edward answered "Chicken!" his voice floating in from the living room.

I walked over to the fridge and rummaged around for the chicken I bought at the market the other day. About six months ago, after New Years, Edward and I found an open-air market in Union Square Park while we were walking to our favorite restaurant for lunch one day. That was also the same day we found our apartment.

After we found the market that day and ate lunch, we were walking back to my apartment in the West Village when we saw an open house a few blocks from my apartment. Edward's lease was almost up so he dragged me up to the top floor of the six-story building and into a beautiful loft.

It takes up the entire top floor. It has hardwood floors and huge floor to ceiling windows in the living room with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a study which we're using as the music room. One look at it and Edward bought it on the spot. Once the realtor handed him the keys, Edward turned to me and asked me to move in with him. Despite the fact we'd been dating for a little over a year, I immediately said yes.

I brought the Styrofoam tray holding the chicken breasts over to the counter and ripped open the plastic around the chicken. The smell of the raw chicken wafted up and hit me in the face hard, causing my stomach to lurch and churn.

I clapped my hand over my mouth and sped out of the kitchen, through the living room and into the closest bathroom. I ran over the toilet and emptied the contents of my stomach into the bowl. I suddenly felt hands pull my hair back and rub my back soothingly.

"Are you okay, love?" Edward asked softly after he handed me a glass of water and a washcloth.

I cleaned myself up and rinsed out my mouth before answering. "Either I'm coming down with something or that chicken has gone bad."

Edward chuckled and kissed my head. "Okay, love, we'll have pasta for dinner tonight and throw the chicken away. Promise me you'll tell me if you start feeling worse, okay?"

I nodded and let Edward help me up and help me fix dinner.

By the end of the week, things had not gotten better. I was throwing up every day and was always tired and emotionally wrung out.

"That's it," Edward said as he walked into our bedroom one afternoon. "You've been in bed for two days, I'm taking you to the doctor."

"No!" I whined as I buried my face in my pillow.

Despite my avid protests that I was fine, Edward managed to get me up, showered, and dressed in an hour. He threw on his baseball cap and sunglasses and practically carried me down to the car. When we got to the doctors a half an hour later, I was already dead on my feet.

"Can we go home, Edward?" I asked him as we sat in the waiting room, my head resting on his shoulder. "I'm so tired."

Edward chuckled and kissed my temple. "Sorry, love. But since we're here, we might as well see what's wrong."

"Isabella Swan?" A nurse in light green scrubs called out my name from the reception desk across the room.

Everyone in the waiting room spun around to gawk at me and Edward. _Why the hell did the magazines have to tell everyone my name?_

Edward and I slowly stood and followed the nurse down a short hallway and into an exam room. She took my temperature, weight, and blood and asked me a ton of questions before she left to test the blood.

Edward and I waited for twenty minutes before the doctor came in.

"Good afternoon, Isabella, I'm Dr. Dalton."

I shook her hand. "Please, call me Bella and this is my boyfriend Edward." She and Edward shook hands before she sat down at her computer. "It's nice to meet you both." She said with a kind smile. "So the nurse tells me you're complaining of flu-like symptoms? Headache, nausea, vomiting, fatigue, loss of appetite?"

I nodded.

"And when did the symptoms start?" Dr. Dalton asked, making notes on her computer.

"About a week ago," I answered.

Someone knocked on the door and the nurse came back in carrying a piece of paper. "The blood work results, Doctor." She said before handing Dr. Dalton the paper and leaving.

Dr. Dalton looked over the paper before making a note on her computer and turning completely to face us. "Bella, your blood work showed high levels of hCG or human Chorionic Gonadotrophin, progesterone, and estrogen."

"What does that mean?" I asked her, completely bewildered by her medical talk.

Dr. Dalton sighed. "It means that you are pregnant."

_Um, say what now? _

Neither Edward nor I said a word. We just stared at Dr. Dalton in complete disbelief.

She cleared her throat. "Uh, I'll give you two a few minutes to digest this and talk and I'll be back in to talk about your options." She stood silently and quickly left the room.

Neither of us said a word. The silence was becoming deafening, choking me into silence. All possible scenarios were running through my head a lightning speed. Only one seemed plausible.

_Oh my god. He's going to hate me. He's going to break up with me and make me move out and then I'll be pregnant and alone._

I couldn't help the sobs that escaped me after that last thought. I clamped my hand over my mouth to try to keep them inside but to no avail. They burst out of my chest, muffled by the hand over my mouth.

"Bella? Love, don't cry." Edward stood from the chair he was sitting in and pulled me into his arms. "It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay." He soothed me, holding my head to his chest with one hand and stroking my back with the other.

"I – I'm sor – sorry!" I choked out.

"Hey, none of that," Edward pulled back to looked me. He cradled my face in his hands and brushed my tears away with his thumbs. "It takes two, you know?"

I hiccupped and nodded. "I shouldn't have been so careless. I should have noticed before now."

"It's not your fault, love. You know I'll support you in whatever decision you make right?" Edward murmured.

I nodded again. "This is just as much your decision as it is mine." I said, my voice rough from crying. Edward dropped my gaze. "What are you thinking?" I asked him softly, touching his cheek.

He cleared his throat. "I don't know about you, Bella, but I know I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you." He looked up to meet my eyes. "I love you so much and you know how much I love kids. It would make me so happy to have this baby with you." He rested his large hand on my stomach, softly stroking it with his thumb.

I covered his hand with both of mine. "You want to spend the rest of your life with me?" he nodded. "And you want a baby with me?" He nodded again. "Me too." I whispered back, meeting his piercing green eyes with my brown ones.

Edward smiled his breathtakingly crooked smile. "I guess we're having a baby."

"I guess we are!" I giggled. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Edward murmured an inch away from my lips. He pulled my face to his and captured my lips with his in a passionate kiss. We were so engrossed in each other that we didn't hear Dr. Dalton knock and come back in.

"Oh! I'm sorry to interrupt." Edward and I immediately broke apart. Dr. Dalton looked embarrassed as she sat back down at her desk. "So I take it that we're all good?" She asked hopefully.

I nodded. "Yes, we're fine. We're going to keep the baby." I smiled up at Edward who was already smiling down at me.

"Congratulations," Dr. Dalton smiled. "Would you like me to call someone from OB/GYN to come down here to do an ultrasound? That way you'll be able to be sure everything is 100 percent healthy."

"Yes, please." Edward and I answered in unison.

Thirty minutes later, an older woman who introduced herself as Dr. Smith, came in the exam room pushing a cart with ultrasound equipment in front of her.

"It's nice to meet you two." Dr. Smith said with a wide smile. "Now, I'm here to do an ultrasound to confirm a pregnancy, correct?"

"Yes," I answered.

Dr. Smith set up the equipment and explained to us what she was going to be looking for. When the machine was up and running a few minutes later, it only took her a minute to find the baby.

"Ah," Dr. Smith sighed. "Just as I suspected."

"What? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly and gripped Edward's hand tighter.

Dr. Smith smiled. "Absolutely nothing. Your babies are perfectly healthy."

"Babies?" Edward asked. "How many babies?"

"Two," She answered.

"Twins?" I asked breathlessly.

She nodded and turned the monitor so Edward and I could see. She pointed to two distinctive blob-like shapes in the middle of the screen. They each had a little with squiggly line that I knew from the ultrasound I went to with Alice were their heartbeats. I could just make out their little arms and legs.

I brushed away the tears that had escaped my eyes. "How far along?"

"Ten weeks." Dr. Smith answered. "I estimate your due date to be March 31st, but twins are always born a bit early so they will probably be born around the 24th."

Dr. Smith explained the to dos and the not to dos of pregnancy, wrote a prescription for a prenatal vitamin, gave us a few copies of the ultrasound picture and sent us on our way after making an appointment with us in a few weeks.

Edward and I were quiet as we drove home, holding hands on the center console. As soon as we got up to our apartment, Edward lifted me into his arms and carried me to our bed where he worshipped me for hours on end. I was the luckiest woman on earth.

"How do you think we should tell everyone?" I asked Edward quietly later that night as we lay in bed.

Edward's hand, that hadn't left the skin of my stomach in the past hour, was drawing lazy circles on the bump that neither of us had stupidly ever noticed before today. "Why don't we have them all over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Okay but we have to tell Charlie and Sue first. They would be so upset if they were the last to know."

So the next morning, after I was through with morning sickness, we called Charlie and Sue on Skype.

"How the hell does this piece of crap –?" Charlie grumbled as his face filled the screen. "Oh, hi Bella, Edward. How's it going, you two?"

"Uh, good Dad. We're really good." I squeezed Edward's hand and smiled at him. "Where's Sue?" I asked Dad.

"Right here," Sue slid into the chair next to Charlie and smiled. "Hi guys!"

"Hi, Sue!" Edward and I greeted her in unison.

"Wow, you look happy Bella, glowing even." Sue said with a knowing smile.

Edward and I glanced at each other. _Oh my god, she knows!_

"Well, we have some news." Edward said with a smile.

Charlie groaned. "Alright, let me have it."

I took a deep breath. "Well, I haven't been feeling well all week so Edward took me to the doctors yesterday."

"And…?" Charlie asked impatiently.

I glared at him. "_And_ they took my blood and figured out that I'm pregnant."

Sue squealed while Charlie sat there looking too shocked for words. "How far along are you?" Sue asked excitedly.

"Well, we had an ultrasound done and they determined that I'm due on March 24th, so ten weeks along… with twins."

"Twins?" Charlie boomed.

Sue smacked Charlie in the back of his head and scowled at him. "Shush, Charlie. Be happy for your daughter."

"Daddy? I want you to know that Edward and I are really excited about the babies." I said softly.

"Yeah, Chief, I want you to know that I will always be there for Bella and the twins. I love kids and I'm really excited to have them with your daughter."

Charlie smiled slowly. "I'm gonna be a grandpa?"

"Well, technically you already…" I started to remind him of Owen but stopped myself. "Yes, Daddy, you're going to be a grandpa."

* * *

><p>"So you gonna tell us what this is all about, bitch?" Rose asked as she poured three glasses of wine. The gang had come over for dinner tonight at mine and Edward's insistence. We were standing in the kitchen while the guys were watching some sporting event in the living room.<p>

"Nope," I crossed my arms across my chest and leaned against the counter. Alice tried to hand me a glass of wine but I held out my hand. "None for me thanks." Oh crap. They know I can't resist a nice glass of wine!

Rose and Alice glanced at each other and then at me before breaking out in extremely girly shrieks. "OH MY GOD!"

"Oh fuck," I mumbled. Edward and I were supposed to tell everyone together. Alice and Rose are so damn perceptive!

I was suddenly pulled into a big group hug as Alice and Rose jumped up and down, still shrieking.

"They figured it out?" I leaned out of the hug to see the boys standing in the doorway. Edward was smirking while Jake, Jasper, and Emmett looked confused.

"They know I could never resist a glass of wine!" I pouted. Edward laughed loudly.

"Oh my god, when did you find out?" Alice asked excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"Yesterday," Edward grinned as he walked over and wrapped his arms around me from behind. I grinned up at him as I leaned back against his chest.

"What the hell is going on?" Jasper demanded as he crossed his arms across his chest and arched his eyebrow in question. _Uh oh, big scary older brother laying down the law. _I rolled my eyes at him.

Edward gestured for me to tell the story. "We went to the doctors yesterday because I've been feeling sick all week and found out that I'm ten weeks pregnant with twins." I said in one breath.

There was a beat of silence before the room erupted in noise.

Jake started shrieking along with the girls and Jasper and Emmett clapped Edward on the back before pulling me into a crushing group hug.

"Careful!" I laughed. "Don't squish the babies."

Emmett and Jasper immediately let me go in fear and thrust me back in Edward's arms. Edward laughed and pressed a kiss to my temple.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Alice said tearfully as she grasped both of my hands in hers. "You guys are going to be great parents."

I grinned up at Edward. "Thank you, Ali. I think so too."

"Let's see that bump, Bells!" Rose boomed. For such a skinny person, Rose can be just as loud if not louder than her boisterous husband sometimes.

I rolled my eyes and pulled the t-shirt that I was wearing tight and turned to the side to show everyone the small bump in between my hipbones.

"Awww yeah!"

"Hot mama!"

"Look at you, Bells!"

I rolled my eyes at Rose, Jake, and Emmett and fluffed my shirt out to its original position. "Alright, alright!" I waved them off. "Let's eat, shall we?"

We all sat down to dinner a few minutes later and dug in. "Damn, Bells," Jake whistled as everyone turned to look at me. "Hungry much?"

I looked down at my plate and realized that I'd been savagely shoveling food in my mouth. "What?" I said through a mouthful of food and blushed as I looked around at everyone's amused faces. "I'm eating for three remember?"

Everyone laughed and went back to their own meals.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ******Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE leave me a review let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Just okay?****

**Next up: Our couple deals with the press and prepare for their new arrivals!**

****** IMPORTANT NOTICE ******

**I will be traveling to Europe (France and Spain!) for 10 days in a couple weeks so I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter. Sorry, everyone! Wish me luck on the looooong plane ride!**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**- NIKKI**


	11. It's a  !

**A/N: ****Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)******

******Thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! You're encouragement means a lot.  
><strong>****

******And thanks SO much to everyone who wished me well on my trip! The trip was AMAZING! It felt so good to be back in Paris again. I love the city and it's history. It also helps that I'm fluent in French! Being the history nerd that I am, I was usually the only one listening to the guide's ramblings and I learned a lot! And Barcelona was spectacular! The energy and feel of the city is so electric and exciting. A little trouble getting around since I don't speak a word of Spanish!  
><strong>****

******Anyways, enough of my rambling. On with the story!  
><strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – It's a . . . <strong>

BPOV

God, I'm so huge!

Today is the day of my 20 week appointment and I'm already as big as a house! Even though I feel fat and gross, Edward can't keep his hands off of me. He always has his arms wrapped around me or a hand around my waist, touching my swollen stomach.

So I wasn't surprised, when my stomach started noticeably growing, that Edward added saying good morning to the babies to his morning routine.

I lay very still in bed the morning of my appointment with my hands on my distended stomach feeling for the babies' kicks. Dr. Smith said they should start kicking any day now. I've felt little flutters here and there but I couldn't be sure they were actual kicks.

"Morning, love," Edward murmured as he yawned and stretched before rolling over to face me. He leaned up on his elbow to kiss me good morning. "And good morning to you too, babies." He leaned down to press two kisses to either side of my stomach.

I suddenly felt two little pokes, one after the other, on either side of my stomach, right on the spots where Edward kissed. "Edward!" I gasped, moving my hands to the spots where the babies kicked. "The babies, they just kicked!" I squealed excitedly.

He quickly put his hands next to mine and tried to feel too. I put my hands on his cheeks and leaned up to kiss him lightly. "Sorry, sweetie, I don't think you'll be able to feel it yet."

Edward pouted. "I want to!" He whined.

I laughed and rested my hands on top of his. "I know you do," I giggled. "Just a few more weeks until you can, baby."

He rubbed little circles on my stomach with his thumbs. I laughed when the babies kicked again. "I guess they really like their Dad. They just kicked again."

Edward grinned. "You think?"

I nodded and touched his cheek. "Of course they like you, you're their Daddy."

Edward and I left the doctor's office that cold November afternoon with big smiles on our faces. Both of our babies are happy and healthy and we're having . . .

RING!

I stopped to rummage through my purse for my cell phone, already knowing who it is. "Yes, we are done at the doctor's. No, I won't tell you what we're having." Edward chuckled as we started walking again.

"But, Bella!" Alice whined. "How am I supposed to know what clothes to buy them? I need to get started on my Fun Aunt duties!"

I stifled a laugh. "I just meant that I wouldn't tell you right now, Ali. We can all go out for dinner tonight while I can still fit through the doorway."

Edward shot me a disapproving look. He didn't like when I called myself fat.

"Okay!" Alice seemed appeased. "I'll call the others and a sitter for Owen. You two just be ready to go at seven!" and she hung up.

I laughed and tossed my phone back in my purse, muttering "Crazy sister-in-law".

Our intertwined hands swung in between us as we walked back to our apartment. My free hand naturally rested on my distended stomach as I walked and Edward reached up every once in a while to brush a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

We got back to our apartment and decided to relax for the day. We both grabbed books from the study and stretched out on the couch. I spun around and placed my feet in Edward's lap and wiggled my toes.

I giggled when Edward raised his eyebrow in my direction. "Rub my feet, baby? You're children are making them hurt with their extra weight. Ipso facto, it's your fault my feet hurt."

Edward and chuckled and set down his book. "Alright, sweetheart, gimme those feet."

After an amazing foot rub from my boyfriend and a few more chapters in our books, we shared a quick shower and got dressed for dinner out with our friends. Edward wore light grey dress pants, a lavender button up shirt, and black loafers. I found a skinny grey tie on his tie rack and slipped around his neck with a smile and a kiss. I slipped on a blue wrap long-sleeved maternity dress, low black pumps, and a black cardigan. I pinned my hair back off my face and grabbed my little black clutch and headed into the living room to wait for everyone to get here.

The door bell rang minutes later. Edward went to open the door but was beaten to it. Alice burst through the door with Emmett, Jasper, and Rose on her heels. "Hello!" she chirped, throwing her arms around me.

"Hi, Alice," I laughed. "It's good to see you too."

"God, Bella, I can't believe how big you're getting!" Alice squealed.

Rose stepped up next to Alice, hugged me too and nodded. "I agree, Bella. It looks like you inflated since last week when I last saw you."

Edward grinned and stepped up behind me and wrapped me in his arms. "I love it."

I giggled. "I know you do." Edward's hand drifted down to rest on my bump. "It's a little creepy how much love to touch my stomach." I added to our friends who all smiled and laughed.

"Are we meeting the others at the restaurant?" I asked Alice.

Alice nodded. "Jake just texted me. He, Carlisle, and Esme are already at the table."

"Good," Edward said as he grabbed his keys. "Let's head out."

As everyone pilled out of the apartment and down the stairs, Jasper hung back and offered me his arm before Edward could. I shrugged at Edward's questioning look and took my brother's arm.

"You know, Bells, you really do look beautiful." Jasper said as Edward started down the stairs in front of us. "You actually have the pregnant woman glow."

I smiled up at him. "Thanks, Jas. You know, I really _feel_ good. No morning sickness, no aches, no pains, no crazy mood swings . . . I'm just fat."

Jasper laughed. "Ah, the glorious blissful month of pregnancy, I remember it well."

I smoothed out my dress over my stomach and left it there as we reached the last landing. "I look nearly as big as Ali did near the end."

"Well, I do believe that you have one more passenger than Alice did." Jasper chuckled as he reached across me to touch my stomach briefly as we reached the street.

We got to the restaurant about twenty minute after we left. After the hostess got over being flustered at the sight of my boyfriend, she led us to the table where my brother and Edward's parents were waiting.

"Bella!" Esme exclaimed as she pulled me to her. "You look magnificent, that dress looks great on you. You're positively glowing!"

I blushed at her complements. "Thanks, Esme!"

Our dinners were delicious. Well, at least mine was. The salad, steak, mashed potatoes, and part of Edward's lasagna really hit the spot. What? I'm eating for three!

By the time our desserts came, everyone – Esme and Alice mostly – was anxious to hear our news.

"Everyone, we'd like to make an announcement." Edward said as he took my hand and everyone eagerly turned their eyes to us. "As you all know, Bella and I had the twenty-week appointment today. And as you all know, we found out the sex of the twins today too." Edward paused dramatically. I smacked his chest with the back of my hand, silently telling him to put our family out of their misery. "We're having two girls!"

There was a beat of silence before our family exploded in congratulations. I swear, the entire restaurant went silent and stared at our table of hugging and squealing women and men laughing and shaking hands.

"Have you thought of names?" Alice squealed.

Edward and I looked at each other and shrugged. "Uh, not really," I answered. "We wanted to wait until we found out what we were having first before we talked about names."

Alice looked disappointed.

The rest of our meal was filled with small talk about the new babies. Colors for the nursery, names, parenting tips from Alice and Esme . . .

When our dinner was finished, Edward drove us back to our apartment. Alice and Jasper caught the subway back to their apartment and Rose and Emmett drove his Jeep to theirs. Edward's arm was securely wrapped around my waist as we boarded the elevator up to our loft. The older woman who lives below us got on too.

"Good evening, dears." She smiled up at us as the doors closed.

"Nice to see you, Mrs. Regan." Edward threw her one of his charming smiles. "How is everything?"

Mrs. Regan's smiled widely. "Great, the grandkids are coming to stay with me and Mr. Regan this weekend. You two have to meet them, they're the sweetest things!" She glanced at my stomach and smiled at me. "My my Bella, dear, you've gotten so big! Only a couple months left, right?"

I laughed. "I wish. Actually, it's about four months. We're having twin girls. I'm due at the end of March."

"Oh, how exciting!" The elevator stopped at Mrs. Regan's floor and she got out. She turned back to us and added, "You'll have to let us know when the wedding is so we can send you two a gift. I just found a great boutique that has the best wedding gifts!"

There was a thick, awkward silence in the elevator as the doors closed behind Mrs. Regan. Edward and I had never discussed marriage or any future after the twins are born. What the hell was I thinking? Why didn't I think about this before? What did I think would happen after the twins were born, Edward and I would just continue on just as we were before they were born?

Edward took my hand and led me out of the elevator. Apparently, I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice we'd arrived at our loft. He opened our door in silence and led me into our bedroom after locking the front door behind us. He unzipped the back of my dress for me and we both changed into our pajamas.

Edward held out his hand to me from his side of bed and hugged me to his side. "So are we going to talk about it?" He murmured.

"Talk about what?" My voice was at least two octaves too high.

"Bella," Edward chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "Don't be coy with me, love, I know that what Mrs. Regan said is bothering you."

I sighed and rested my hand on Edward's bare chest. "I guess it's just because we've never talked about what will happen between us after the twins are born."

"Well, let's talk about it."

"I know what I want to happen. Do you?"

Edward smirked. "Yes. What do you want Bella?"

"I don't care if we get married or we're that couple that never gets married. I just want to be with you." I whispered.

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Bella Swan, it would be my honor to be your husband."

I gasped and looked up sharply to meet his smiling green eyes. "Are – are you proposing?"

Edward looked confused. "Do _you_ want me to propose?"

I smiled up at him and pressed a kiss to his lips. "No,"

"No?" He looked even more confused. "You don't want to marry me? I thought you just said –?"

I giggled at his perplexed face. "Not no, just not yet. I love you and would ecstatic to marry you. I just want us to get married when we're ready to be married not when we're expected to."

Edward nodded and didn't meet my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I get it."

"Hey," I tilted his head up to meet my eyes. "I love you." I kissed his nose.

"I love you, too." He turned his head to kiss the palm of my hand.

"Are you okay about this?" I asked him quietly.

Edward smiled. "Of course, love. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable."

He sounded genuine and his smile wasn't forced so I kissed his lips briefly before a yawn escaped me. I tried to cover it but Edward chuckled. "Go to sleep, love. I'll see you in the morning."

"Love you, Edward." My voice was slurred as my eyelids drooped.

I vaguely heard him whisper "I love you too, Bella," as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE leave me a review let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Just okay?******

**Next up: A little party and dealing with the press and Bella's new celebrity status.  
><strong>

**Thanks again!  
><strong>

**- NIKKI  
><strong>


	12. Tension and Tears

**A/N: ******Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)******  
><strong>

**Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed my little story. Your encouragements mean a lot!  
><strong>

**So where we left off last time Bella turned down Edward's half-assed-ish proposal. Yikes!  
><strong>

**This chapter's a little short put action packed! ANGST ALERT! (It's very brief. Don't you worry!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 –Tension and Tears<br>**

BPOV

"Love? Are you ready to go yet? We were supposed to be there twenty minutes ago!" Edward called from the front hall.

Today is the one year anniversary of my book release. Alice and Angela organized a little party to celebrate the fact that _And I Saw You _has sold over a million copies since its release last year. It a little weird to have people stop me on the street and tell me how much they love my book.

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" I called as I half ran, half shuffled down the hallway to the front hall. "Keep your hat on, I'm ready."

Edward gave me a tight smile and held the door open for me.

I sighed. Things have been a little awkward and tense between Edward and I since our talk about marriage last week and I haven't seen him really smile in just as long. He's only given me one or two word answers to any question I ask him and every time I try to diffuse the tension with a funny quip he just gives me a tight smile or a small, fake chuckle. I don't even get me started on our love life. Edward hasn't laid a hand on me since last week, except to kiss me on the cheek every morning on his way to the recording studio or a meeting with his new agent Ben and every night before bed.

Speaking of the recording studio, Edward is recording his third studio album. When he started recording last month, he said he wanted it to be a surprise and wouldn't show me any of the music. A couple weeks ago, he locked himself away in the music room and completely redid the concept for the album.

The party was in the function room of a fancy restaurant downtown, thirty minutes – with traffic – from our loft. When we got inside, I was immediately accosted by two squealing women.

"Bella! Bella!" They shouted.

"I tried to stop them," laughed another female voice behind them.

I looked up to see Rose laughing and shaking her head at Alice and Angela, who were currently hugging me so hard, the babies were pressing down on my bladder making me have to pee. Again.

"I'm going to go find Emmett and get a drink." Edward said as he pressed a kiss to my forehead and disappeared further inside the restaurant.

I sighed at Edward's distant behavior. My hormones started to get to me again and felt my eyes prick with tears. I looked over and saw my three best friends giving me looks full of sympathy.

"I'm okay," I assured them. But my voice did anything but reassure them. You could hear the hurt and tears in my voice.

Simultaneously, the three of them grabbed my arms and led me into the bathroom. Alice sat me on the radiator as Angela checked the stalls for listening ears. Rose glared at the two women standing at the sink and said "Get out!" so menacingly I almost left the bathroom as quickly as the women did.

Alice handed me a few tissues to wipe away the few tears that had fallen from my eyes and took her stance next to Rose and Angela.

"Spill. What's going on between you and Edward?" Rose asked.

"It's nothing," I sniffled. "It's just my hormones." I partially lied.

"Bullshit." Alice called, pointing her finger directly at my face. "That's not the whole story."

I nodded and wiped under my eyes. "It's all my fault." I shook my head as I chastised myself.

"I bet it's not." Rose grumbled. "Not if I know my brother-in-law."

"No, it is my fault." I assured them. "After we got home from dinner with everyone last week we ran into our elderly neighbor, Mrs. Regan, in the elevator…" And I proceeded to tell them the entire story about how Edward is mad at me.

"Oh, Bella," Alice whispered and pulled me into a hug as my tears started to fall again. "It's going to be okay."

I brushed the fallen tears away. "I think I've lost him, guys. He hasn't looked me in the eye all week and hasn't kissed me, except on the cheek, all week either."

"He's just being the idiot he always is." Rose huffed.

"Just to play devil's advocate here," Angela, who had been relatively quiet during the whole conversation, spoke up. "Edward's probably just embarrassed."

The three of us whipped our heads around to look at her. Apparently none of us had ever thought of that. "Wh – what?" we spluttered.

"Think about it," Angela continued. "He proposed to you and you turned him down, bruised his pride. And he's a man. Men get crazy when their pride is involved."

"You're right," I whispered and hopped down off the radiator. "I have to go talk to him," and started out of the bathroom.

"Whoa, whoa!" All three of them shouted and pulled me back.

Angela sat me back on the radiator. "There's press out there, Bella, and we can have you looking all red and splotchy."

I sighed and let them fix me up.

As soon as I exited the bathroom, I looked around the room for Edward. I saw him standing over by the bar with Emmett and Jasper. I pushed through the crowd until I reached them.

I laid my hand on Edward's upper arm and smiled at Emmett and Jasper. "Would you two mind if I borrowed Edward for a minute?"

"No problem, Hot Mama." Emmett said as he winked and Jasper rolled his eyes and slapped the back of Emmett's head.

I laughed at his ridiculous nickname for me and linked my hand in Edward's. He and I walked a ways away from the crowd of people into a secluded corner.

"Baby, we should –" I started but was interrupted be a high-pitched voice calling my name over the loudspeaker.

"Bella? Bella, are you out there? Come on up here!"

I whipped my head around to see everyone in the function room looking in my direction. Past all of the inquiring faces, I could see Jane, the editor-in-chief of Volterra Publishing, up on the stage at the end of the room, holding a microphone and gesturing for me to join her.

I sighed and whispered "I'm sorry, I'll be right back." I suddenly had an idea. "Please listen to what I say up there. I love you," to Edward before giving him a smile and letting go of his hand.

I weaved my way through the crowd until I reached the stairs to the stage. "Sorry, Bella!" Angela whispered urgently. "I told her to wait to give you time to talk to Edward but she insisted!"

I gave her a small smile and a nod to let her know I was okay. I took my place on the stage next to Jane on the stage as she turned back to the crowd. "As you all may very well know, this is Isabella Swan author of the amazing book we are all here to celebrate tonight!" The crowd cheered and clapped loudly making me go red with embarrassment. "Congratulations on your one millionth book sold!" and she handed the microphone to me as the crowd cheered.

"Thank you, everyone." I smiled as I took the microphone from Jane. "Thanks so much for coming out to support me and my little book. It started out as a little idea in my head several years ago in college and grew what it is today with all of your support. I wouldn't be here without my family especially my sister-in-law, Alice. She was my roommate in college and encouraged me to follow my dreams of being a writer instead of going into to teaching, which I was less than enthusiastic about." The crowd laughed. "She gave me a job at her store when no one would publish my book. So thank you, Ali.

"My editor, Angela, has been a life-saver. She fixed every horrible grammar mistake I made, and there were a lot of them…" A chuckled rolled through the crowd. "She became one of my best friends and she's my sounding board about every idea I've had as I continue to write my next book.

"And of course, I certainly wouldn't be where I am today without . . ." I took a steadying breath and hoped Edward wouldn't hate me for what I was about to do. "Edward, my fiancé."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ******Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE leave me a review let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Just okay?********

**DUN DUN DUN! Yeah that's right. She said fiancé! **

**How do you think Edward will react? How about everyone else?  
><strong>

**Next up: Edward's reaction and maybe a little something else. Haven't decided where to end it yet!  
><strong>

**Thanks again!  
><strong>

**- NIKKI  
><strong>


	13. The Naming Game and Secret Talents

**A/N:** Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)****

****Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed my little story. Your encouragements mean a lot!****

**Sorry for the small delay. This chapter gave me so grief and I'm still not very happy with it. So sorry if it's completely terrible!  
><strong>

**A little EPOV at the end of this chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – The Naming Game and Secret Talents<strong>

BPOV

"_And of course, I certainly wouldn't be where I am today without . . ." I took a steadying breath and hoped Edward wouldn't hate me for what I was about to do. "Edward, my fiancé."_

Oh shit. I can't believe I said that in front of so many people. Edward's going to hate me!

A murmur went through the crowd as I tried to continue as if what I had said was nothing new. "Every time I thought about quitting and just stopping the whole publishing process, Edward was always there to keep me calm and grounded in reality. So thank you, baby, I love you.

"Thank you again, everyone! Enjoy the rest of the party and look out for my next book in stores this summer."

I shut off the microphone and walked on shaky legs to the stairs where Angela was staring openmouthed at me. "Bella, what . . . ?"

I handed her the microphone. "I know." I groaned. "I have to go talk to him. I'll see you later."

Angela patted me on the back and threw me a sympathetic look.

I weaved my way through the crowd in search of the head of shocking hair I know and love. Rose found me first. "He's waiting for you in the little private dining room over there." She said as she pointed to a closed door at the opposite end of the room. I thanked her and started away. "Hey, Bella!" she called.

"Yeah, Rose?"

"Nice choice."

I smiled shakily and continued towards the door. I paused outside with my hand on the knob and took a deep breath before pushing the door open. Edward stood with his back to me and his hands in his pockets, his head bent as if studying his shoes.

"Hi," I said. God that was so lame.

He spun around, his bright green eyes full of . . . well, I don't know what that emotion is.

"Hey," There was a minute of silence before a small smile appeared on his perfect lips. "Really, Bella?"

I smiled too. "I meant what I said."

Edward walked slowly towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You really want to marry me?"

"Of course," I reached up to stroke his cheek. "I don't know why I said those things last week. I don't care what everyone else thinks. I love you."

I truly meant it.

"I love you, too, Bella. And I'm so sorry for this past week. I was acting like a child. I didn't mean to hurt you." Edward pressed his lips firmly to mine. His hand ran up my side to caress my neck and run his thumb over my jaw, his other hand slid around to rest on the side of my distended baby bump.

We broke away for air and rested our foreheads against each other. Edward reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled something out and held it between his two hands. "I've been carrying this around for over a month." He said with a giant smile.

I looked down to see a grey velvet ring box clutched tightly in his hands. I may have gasped a little.

"Since last time I asked you didn't go exactly as planned, I think I'd better do it right this time." Edward said as he slowly lowered to one knee.

"Oh, Edward, you don't ha –"

Edward shook his head. "Yes, I do, Bella. You deserve better than my half-assed proposal in bed."

I shut my mouth after that.

"Isabella Marie Swan, love of my life and mother of my children, will make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

I pulled him up by his elbows and stretched up on my tiptoes to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"Babe, have you thought of any names yet?"<p>

I looked up from admiring my engagement ring that Edward gave to me last night to see Edward sitting on the other side of the breakfast table, looking at me expectantly with a like smirk on his face. "Oh, uh, kinda."

Edward grinned. "Yeah? Me too."

"How about I come up with Twin 1's first name and Twin 2's middle name and you come up with Twin 2's first name and Twin 1's middle name?" Edward smiled wider and nodded as I set aside my empty cereal bowl and reached across the table to take his hand in mine. "Any ideas?"

He thought for a minute. "Let's do first names first. I've thought of Grace, Natalie, and Emily. I like them all so you choose one."

I knew exactly which one I would choose. "I love the name Natalie. Nat for short."

Edward chuckled and leaned across the table to kiss me quickly. "That was my favorite too. Do you have anything for Twin 1?"

I nodded eagerly. "Olivia. It was my Grandmother's name. She always said she hated it but I've always loved it. Liv or Livy for short."

"I love it." He kissed me quickly again and walked around the table to stand next to me. He led me over to the couch and pulled me into his lap. "How about middle names?"

"I was thinking about your mother's names for one middle name and Alice for the other, if that's okay with you." I offered.

Edward rested his hands on my stomach. "So we have Olivia Alice," He rubbed the left side of my stomach where Twin 1 rested. "And Natalie Esme." He rubbed the other side.

"Perfect," We said together.

Just as my hands joined Edward's on my stomach, our twins decided to make their presence known. They both kicked at the same time. I thought nothing of it since I could always feel their kicks. Edward, however, looked shocked.

"You felt that?" I asked him.

He nodded sort of dumbly. "That – that was them?"

I nodded and grinned. Edward smiled slowly and bent down and kissed each side of my stomach. I laughed as he kept kissing the twins.

I fished my phone out of my pocket and sent out a mass txt to Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle, Jake, and Charlie and Sue.

**Please help us set up the nursery furniture tomorrow at our place for Olivia Alice and Natalie Esme. – B and E**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

I returned home the night after I officially proposed to Bella from the recording studio, after putting the final touches on the album, to a quiet apartment. I knew that Bella was home because her car was in her normal spot in the garage. I threw my coat and bag on the kitchen table before walking down the hall in search of Bella.

Light was pouring into the dark hall from the open music room doorway. Just as I approached the doorway, I heard the tinkling of piano keys. I paused just out of view to listen.

Bella played around for another minute before – to my complete amazement and surprise – she started to play a song. To shock me even further, she started to sing along.

"_In your brown eyes, walked away  
>In your brown eyes, couldn't stay<br>In your brown eyes, you watch her go_

_And turn the record on_  
><em>And wonder what went wrong<em>  
><em>What went wrong<em>

_If everything was everything_  
><em>But everything is over<em>  
><em>Everything could be everything<em>  
><em>If only we were older<em>

_Guess it's just a silly song about you_  
><em>And how I lost you<em>  
><em>And your brown eyes"<em>

Holy crap. Her voice is like an angel's. I had to peek.

_"In your brown eyes, I was feeling low_  
><em>'cause they're brown eyes and you never know<em>  
><em>Got some brown eyes, but I saw her face<em>

_I knew that it was wrong_  
><em>So baby, turn the record on<em>  
><em>Play that song<em>

_Where everything was everything_  
><em>But everything is over<em>  
><em>Everything could be everything<em>  
><em>If only we were older<em>

_Guess it's just a silly song about you_  
><em>And how I lost you<em>  
><em>And your brown eyes"<em>

It was then that she took my breath away. She closed her eyes and smiled. She looked so beautiful and joyful. She really got into the song and belted out the last minute of the song at the top of her voice.

_"Everything was everything_  
><em>But baby it's the last show<em>  
><em>Everything could be everything<em>  
><em>But it's time to say goodbye so<em>  
><em>Get your last fix, and your last hit<em>  
><em>Grab your old girl with her new tricks<em>

_Honey yeah, it's no surprise_  
><em>I got lost in your brown eyes<em>

_In your brown eyes_  
><em>Brown, brown eyes<em>  
><em>Your brown eyes<em>  
><em>Brown, brown eyes<em>  
><em>Got some brown eyes<em>  
><em>Brown, brown eyes<em>  
><em>Your brown eyes"<em>

She finished her song with a cute little giggle. I stepped into the doorway and started to clap.

Bella let out a small shriek and leapt off the piano bench, knocking it backwards and onto the floor. "Edward! What the fuck, you scared the shit out of me!" She exclaimed, her hand over her heart and another hand protecting her enlarged stomach.

"Why did you tell me you could you play? Or sing?" I asked as I walked farther into the room.

She shrugged and lowered the cover over the keys again. "I don't know. Alice taught me how to play in college. We used to sneak in to the music department practice rooms at NYU at night. Alice conned the keys away from some guy." A little nostalgic smile graced her face. "Alice's mom is a piano teacher and taught her how to play when she was three. Apparently I learned pretty fast. Whenever I wanted to play after that I just used Alice's keyboard or I knew someone who had one."

"What about singing?"

Her eyes went very wide as she shook her head. "I can't believe you heard me sing! No one has ever heard me sing. I don't like singing in front of people, that's why I only sing in the shower!"

I could tell she was about to panic so I strode over to her and wrapped her in my arms. "There's no need to panic, love," I whispered to her. "You sing beautifully."

"Really?" she whispered back.

"Absolutely." I said truthfully. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ********Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE leave me a review let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Just okay?**********

**What do you all think of Bella's little secret talent?  
><strong>

**Next up: Baby shower organized by Rose and Alice! Yikes!  
><strong>

**Thanks again!  
><strong>

**- Nikki  
><strong>

**ALSO: Look out for my new story! Posting the first chapter tonight or tomorrow. Check it out!**


	14. Almost There

**A/N: ****Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)******

****Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed my little story. Your encouragements mean a lot!****

**Happy Memorial Day everyone! I hope everyone has had a good day off and has thought about our fallen soldiers and their families. To our foreign friends, I hope your Monday hasn't been too terrible!  
><strong>

**Brief chapter this update. Sorry! But when you get to the bottom you'll know why the next chapter will be a mother!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 - Almost There<br>**

BPOV

~ _Six weeks until due date_ ~

"Color scheme! I was thinking light pink and magenta since you're having two girls. And cake! I was thinking…"

"Whoa, Alice!" I stopped her, throwing my hands up. "I didn't even agree to a baby shower. We don't need people to buy us things for the babies. We all know that Edward and I have enough money between the two of us." I shifted in the uncomfortable seats of the café around the corner from Alice.

Alice rolled her eyes and continued flipping through an article on baby showers for twins in a pregnancy magazine. "A baby shower isn't just for getting gifts, it's for . . ." She trailed off seemingly searching for any other reason to have a baby shower.

"Exactly, _you_ don't even know another reason!"

"Whatever, Bella, it's my duty as sister-in-law and best friend to throw the shower so get over it. I promise you'll have fun."

"Fine," I acquiesced. _I guess it's really not that big of a deal_ I thought as I fiddled with my ring that was strung on a long chain around my neck. I'd only kept it on a day or two, in fear that my fingers would swell even more than they already have and it would be stuck on my finger. However, I still wanted it close to me so I found a chain in a jewelry store around the corner from our loft to use.

Alice pursed her lips, looking thoughtful. "And we'll have to have a little get together after the twins are born to show them off a bit. Not too soon after they're born, because come on, that's just cruel. Something small, just family and close friends. And don't worry they aren't present giving occasions." She added with a smirk.

"Whatever you say Alice."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes, Alice sipping her coffee and looking through her magazine while I envied her caffeinated coffee and watched people walking by the window next to me. "How're you doing? Only six weeks to go!" Alice asked me.

I shrugged and rested a hand on top of my huge stomach. "Pretty good. My back hurts like a bitch, I need help getting out of chairs, and I waddle when I walk. Besides that, pretty good."

She giggled. "How was your Valentine's Day?"

I smirked. "Very good. We stayed in and Edward pampered me all day. He even cooked. Believe me, he almost never cooks. He stopped after he tasted my cooking, claiming that I make perfection." I chuckled. "How was your Valentine's Day? Did you ever find a sitter for Owen?"

Alice sighed and shook her head. "Everyone was busy! We ended up staying in instead of going to that restaurant I told you about a couple weeks ago. We hung out with Owen a bit then had a fancy dinner and a quiet evening. It was nice." She sighed again. "After being together for nine years, we've done the whole going out every night thing. It's nice just to have a quiet night at home."

"Oh, Ali," I teased. "You sound so old!"

"I do not!" She squealed.

We both dissolved in giggles.

My phone started vibrating and ringing on the table top. I snatched it up and smiled when I saw the caller ID. "Hey, baby,"

I could almost hear Edward's smile on the other end of the line. "Hi, sweetheart, I finished at the studio early and wondered if you wanted me to come pick you up for our appointment instead of meeting there?"

"Sounds good! I'm at the coffee shop around the corner from Alice's shop."

"Be there in a second. I'm around the corner."

I hung up quickly and said a quick goodbye to Alice before grabbing my coat and rushing outside. Edward's Volvo was just pulling up as I walked outside. "Why don't you have you coat on, love? It's not even thirty degrees!" he shouted out the window.

I hurried inside the car and buckled myself in. "I was only walking from the door to the car, Edward, relax."

Our doctor's visit was brief. Dr. Smith just wanted to check the twins' positions one last time and remind us of a few things. She told us to be on the lookout in the near future for any labor signs since most twins are born two to three weeks early and remind us that it is a possibility that they might have to be born by C-section if they aren't in the right position.

When we got home, I made us both sandwiches and we set to work setting up the nursery. The furniture was already assembled so it was just the matter of putting them where wanted them. The walls were painted lavender with white trim and we had the floor carpeted in dark purple. Edward insisted that I not lift a finger while he moves all of the furniture so as not to put too much stress on the twins.

The room was almost symmetrical by the time we were done, sort of like a line was drawn down the middle. Each side was devoted to one of the twins. Their cribs were pushed up against opposite walls and their matching changing tables stood side on either side of the huge chest of drawers on the wall opposite the door, up against the windows. We would fill the rest of the room with things we would buy for the twins later or things we would get from this _baby shower_ that Alice was forcing upon us.

"Looks great, love," Edward sighed as he slipped his arms around my expanded waist.

"Think of how great it will look when it's filled with all their little toys and books and clothes and . . ." I trailed off and wiped away the little tears that dripped down my cheeks as my voice choked up.

Edward squeezed me a little tighter. "I can't wait."

"Me neither,"

"Who goes with which crib?"

I pointed to the crib on the left. "I think that one is Natalie's and that one," I pointed the crib on the right. "Is for Olivia."

"Who should be the oldest?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like is the baby that comes out first going to be named Natalie or Olivia?"

I chuckled at his attempt to explain his question and took his hands in mine. "Well, Natalie is right here." I placed his hand on the left side of my stomach. "And Olivia is right here." I placed his other hand on the right side of my stomach. "So whichever one is born first will be the oldest."

Edward laughed. "I suppose that's logical."

~ _Two weeks until due date _~

Alice led me up the path to Carlisle and Esme's house, nearly dragging me behind her, both of us dressed in flowery dresses.

"Try to act like this is not absolute torture, please!" Alice begged as she dragged me through the door.

I sighed and nodded. In truth I was kind of looking forward to my shower but I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen today. Edward was very unhappy when he realized that a baby shower was a women's only party. He could tell that I was a little worried about today after I shared my suspicions with him and wanted me with him in case something really did happen.

As we get closer and closer to my due date, Edward and I get more and more on alert for signs of labor. It really is almost any day now. I'm so ready for the twins to get here. I'm so ready to be a mom.

I stepped into Esme's expansive living room and was met with the smiles of over fifty women. Holy crap, I don't think I even know most of these people. Everyone was drinking tea and was dressed like they were headed to the Kentucky Derby. Minus the hats.

"Bella!" Esme squealed. She ran over and pulled me into a tight hug, pushing the babies against my bladder. "We're so happy you're here!" she released me and beamed before dropping her voice to a whisper. "Alice told me how you were less than enthusiastic about coming today and I just wanted to tell you that I'll try to make it as painless and embarrassing as possible."

I glared at Alice who at least had the dignity to look sheepish. "No worries, Esme. I'll be a good sport."

"Good, dear." She patted my cheek lightly. "Now, I want you to meet some people."

Esme led me around the room and proudly introduced me to way too many people for me to remember. We all ate lunch and had a very civilized afternoon. In truth, I think I was going to fall asleep from boredom. The only reason I was staying is for Esme. She looked like she was having a blast.

"Okay, present time!" Alice squealed.

And for the next thirty minutes, I was presented with an endless amount of gifts for the babies. Some of them were great, some of them were good, and some were just weird. Those weird ones came from people I didn't even know.

Seriously, who are these people?

At the exact moment I finish opening the last gift, my saviors walked through the door.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

Thank god. I was never happier to see my brother in my life.

I launched myself out of my seat so fast – a move I haven't done since I was five months pregnant – and pulled the three of them into a group hug.

"Save me!" I whispered urgently. "Seriously get me out of here before I fall asleep and/or kill one of them!"

All three of them chuckled deeply. "Alright, Belly, we'll get you out." Emmett said through laughter.

"Edward, darling," Esme called from her seat on the couch I just vacated. "Will you three bring the gifts out to the car?"

Edward nodded. "Sure, Mom." He gave my waist a squeeze and pressed a kiss to my temple. "Give us five minutes and we'll make our excuses and leave."

The three of them gathered a pile of gifts, dodged the wandering hands of touchy, middle-aged women and hurried out to Edward's car.

All of a sudden, a peculiar sensation came over me and made me freeze. "Alice!" I called in a waivery, strained voice.

My voice must have been urgent enough because Alice hurried over instantly and clasped my hand in hers. "What, Bella? What's wrong?"

The boys chose that moment to walk back inside. They froze when they saw our faces.

I locked eyes with Edward and whispered, "I think my water just broke."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **********Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE leave me a review let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Just okay?************

**Uh, oh! The babies are coming!  
><strong>

**Next up: Welcome to the world twins!  
><strong>

**Thanks again!  
><strong>

**- Nikki  
><strong>


	15. Welcome to the World!

**A/N: ****Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)******

****Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed my little story. Your encouragements mean a lot!****

**Sorry about the cliffhanger last time! Hope I make up for it with this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – Welcome to the World!<strong>

_All of a sudden, a peculiar sensation came over me and made me freeze. "Alice!" I called in a waivery, strained voice. _

_My voice must have been urgent enough because Alice hurried over instantly and clasped my hand in hers. "What, Bella? What's wrong?"_

_The boys chose that moment to walk back inside. They froze when they saw our faces. _

_I locked eyes with Edward and whispered, "I think my water just broke." _

**EPOV**

Holy fucking shit. We're actually having babies.

I mean, obviously I knew we were having kids. But now that it's that time, it's pretty surreal.

"Edward, where the fuck are you? Get the fuck over here!"

Okay, maybe a little _too_ surreal.

I've never known Bella to raise her voice at so much as a mouse. But Bella in labor, I guess that's a different story . . .

"Edward!" She barked again.

I ran into the private room that Dad had managed to secure for us when we arrived at the hospital over six hours ago. Mom was holding one of Bella's hands and trying to get her to breathe through the pain, Alice stood on Bella's other side wearily looking at Bella's other clenched fist. Everyone else stood on the other end of the room looking apprehensively at Bella. If I didn't know any better I'd say they looked scared.

I strode over to my fiancée and took the hand Alice seemed to scared to hold. _Shit she has a firm grip!_ "I'm right here, sweetheart." I assured her as I brushed stray pieces of hair away from her forehead.

Bella clutched my hand tightly and squeezed her eyes shut as another contraction hit her. Shit. They were almost three minutes apart now.

Mom and I exchanged a look. It won't be long now.

"Jas," Bella gasped. "When are Dad and Sue getting here?"

"They got on the next plane out of Seattle," Jasper answered. "I'm picking them up at the airport in," he checked his watch. "Ten minutes. Shit, I have to go. I'll be back soon, B." He kissed Bella's forehead and kissed Alice goodbye.

"Hurry!" Bella called after him as another contraction hit her.

Alice noticed how close the contractions were and decided to escape to the waiting room. "We'll be in the waiting room, Bells." She said as she hugged Bella tightly. "If you need anything have someone come get us. Good luck, sweetie."

Rose, Jake, and Emmett quickly followed her out.

"I'm going to get you some water, Bella." Mom said softly as she left the room, giving Bella and I some much needed alone time.

"You're doing great, love." I whispered to her and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Edward," She whimpered. "It's too early, Edward. They're two weeks early! What if they're not big enough or strong enough or healthy enough . . ."

"I'm sure they're just fine, Bella." I assured her. "Remember the doctor said twins usually come a few weeks early? It's alright."

Dad and Dr. Smith came in a few minutes later, Dad dressed his white lab coat while Dr. Smith was dressed in light green scrubs.

"Well, let's see how far along you are, Bella." Dr. Smith said cheerily as she took a seat by Bella's feet.

Dad motioned for me to step outside with him for a minute. He slung an arm around my shoulder as soon as the door closed behind us. "Ready, son?"

"I think I am, Dad."

"Good," He nodded. "Because Bella's going to need you. She's going to need you to hold her hand through the entire thing, to help during the two AM feedings and when they both won't stop crying. She's going to doubt her skills as mother at least once or twice during the first few weeks. I see it all the time. Be there to reassure her. Take a few weeks off from whatever you're doing right now and don't go back until she physically pushes you out of the house."

We both laughed.

"Thanks, Dad,"'

Dr. Smith poked her head out of the room. "Edward, you may want to get in here. Only a matter of minutes now."

I gave Dad a quick pat on the back and a smile and hurried back in Bella's room with a team of nurses following behind.

I clasped Bella's hand in mine. "Ready, love?"

She gave me a dazzling smile and nodded. I pressed a firm kiss to her lips and turned to watch the doctors and nurses scurry around, preparing the room for the twins' arrival.

Dr. Smith took the seat by Bella's feet and two nurses stood on either side of her, one holding a rolling tray of instruments and the other holding a towel.

"Okay, Bella," Dr. Smith still sounded very chipper. "Ready to meet your babies?"

Bella nodded eagerly and sat up in her bed.

"I'll tell you when to begin pushing, just one more minute."

I brushed Bella's hair back and kissed her temple. "Here we go, love. I can't wait to meet the twins." I whispered to her. "I love you."

Tears filled Bella's eyes. "I love you, too." She whispered back before I pressed another kiss to her lips.

"Alright, Bella, get ready." Dr. Smith ordered. "On the next contraction, I need you to push. Push!"

About twenty minute, a million pushes, and at least three broke fingers later, Twin 1 – Olivia Alice Cullen – was born.

Her shrill cries filled the room as Bella sighed and flopped back on the bed in exhaustion. My heart melted at the sound.

I got a brief glimpse of the tiny red bundle as a nurse whisked her away.

"Edward?" Bella's soft voice questioned from the bed next to me. "Can you see her? Where did they take her?"

I could hear the panic rise in her voice so I tore my eyes away from my daughter as quickly as I could and turned to my fiancée. "It's alright, love. They're just cleaning her up. They'll bring her right back." I leaned down and kissed her sweetly before pressing my forehead against her sweaty one. "I'm so proud of you, Bella." I whispered to her.

The nurse brought slowly walked over, carrying a small pink bundle in her arms. "Here's your beautiful little girl!" She said as she smiled and placed the bundle in Bella's arms. Olivia's cries subsided to little whimpers as she settled into her Mom's arms.

"Hi, Olivia," Bella said softly with a gentle smile. "It's Mommy . . ." Her voice cracked as she trailed off. Tears began streaming down her face. "God, Edward, she's just perfect."

I leaned over and let my thumb brush across the soft skin of my daughter's tiny cheek. "So beautiful," I whispered reverently.

Before the two of us could have any more time with our daughter, Dr. Smith spoke up. "Bella, I'm going to need you to give the baby to one of the nurses or Edward. The second twin is coming. On the next contraction I need you to push."

Bella reluctantly passed Olivia to the nurse standing next to her and grasped my hand tightly again.

Five minutes later, little Natalie screamed her way into the world. Bella panted and fell back onto the bed in exhaustion as the nurse whisked Natalie away to be cleaned.

I took Bella's exhausted face between my hands and kissed her deeply. "I have never been more proud of you. You did great, love." I brushed the stray hair off her forehead and looked deep into her mesmerizing brown eyes. "I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward." Bella croaked as a new wave of tears fell down her cheeks.

"Would like to hold them both at the same time?" A nurse asked as she and another nurse approached the bed, holding out our daughters to Bella.

Bella nodded weekly. "Please!"

The nurses placed one twin in each of Bella's arms and made sure their heads rested on her chest.

After several minutes of visiting with our newborn daughters, it was time for Dr. Smith to clean Bella up and the nurses needed to take the twins to the nursery for some tests and their first baths. I stayed with Bella up until she was settled into her new private room and she was resting peacefully. She all but begged me to go and check on the twins in the nursery. I got some stale coffee from the nurses' station and headed up to the nursery.

I stood in front of the glass wall with my Styrofoam cup of stale coffee and memorized every detail of my precious little girls. Both of them have a full head of my crazy red-ish, brown hair and Bella's cute little button nose. Olivia has Bella's gorgeous full lips while Natalie lips are much thinner like mine. Their eyes were both closed but I'd imagine they were a gray-blue like all babies. I hope they'll change as they grow older into their mom's beautiful light brown color.

"Hey!" several voices quietly greeted.

I turned to see my family making their way down the hallway towards me with giant smiles on their faces.

"Hey, guys!" I whispered, giving Mom and Rose one-armed hugs. "What are you guys doing up here?"

"Dad told us to come up and meet you here." Emmett answered as I shook Chief Swan's hand and gave Sue a quick hug.

Alice stepped forward and hugged me tightly – almost too tightly. "How is she?" she pleaded.

"She did great," I smiled and took another sip of coffee. "She was exhausted, obviously, so she's downstairs sleeping. She almost pushed me out of the room to go check on the twins."

All nine of us then crowded around the window into the nursery, trying to get a glimpse of the twins. It must have looked quite comical. Eight adults pushing and shoving their family members for a peak at the newborns.

"Which ones are they?" Rose asked after a moment of silence.

I pointed to the two bassinets on the far left of the second row. "Olivia is on the end and Natalie is right next to her."

Alice burst into tears. "Oh they're so beautiful!" she clasped Jasper's hand tightly and tried in vain to brush her tears away.

My mom wasn't in much better shape. She clutched my bicep forcefully and grinned uncontrollably while tears fell down her cheeks.

"Hey, they've got your hair, Ed!" Emmett teased and elbowed my side. Hard.

I threw him a dirty look and rubbed my side.

"Tell us everything!" Mom insisted. "Who's older? Are they both healthy? How do they feel in your arms?" she gushed.

I chuckled and rubbed her back. "Olivia is about seven minutes older. Yes, they're both healthy. And I don't know how they feel in my arms. I haven't gotten the chance to hold them yet." I laughed at the irony and ran my fingers through my hair roughly. _I'm their father and I haven't held them yet but every other nurse in the maternity ward has. Ha._

Mom looked at me like I was crazy. "Well, what the hell are you waiting for?" She pushed me towards the door to the nursery.

"Mom, I don't know if I'm allowed in there –"

Mom scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. Get in there!" She threw the door open and pushed me inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **********Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE leave me a review let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Just okay?************

**Next up: Our new parents bond with their newborns!  
><strong>

**Thanks again!  
><strong>

**- Nikki  
><strong>


	16. Time with Daddy

**A/N: ** ****Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)********

****Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed my little story. Your encouragements mean a lot!****

**Personally, I think this chapter is adorable. Hope you do too!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – Time with Daddy<strong>

"_Olivia is about seven minutes older than Natalie. Yes, they're both healthy. And I don't know how they feel in my arms. I haven't gotten the chance to hold them yet." I laughed at the irony and ran my fingers through my hair roughly. _I'm their father and I haven't held them yet but every other nurse in the maternity ward has. Ha.

_Mom looked at me like I was crazy. "Well, what the hell are you waiting for?" She pushed me towards the door to the nursery._

"_Mom, I don't know if I'm allowed in there –"_

_Mom scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. Get in there!" She threw the door open and pushed me inside._

**EPOV**

As my mom pushed me into the nursery, – in a very Bella-like move – I stumbled over my own feet and had to catch myself on the doorframe.

The two nurses attending to the newborns in the room looked startled as Mom shut the door behind me. "Uh, hi," I chuckled in nervousness. "I came to see my daughters?"

I have no idea why I phrased that as a question.

Both nurses smiled and laughed a little.

"First time father?" The male nurse dressed in dark green scrubs asked with a sympathetic smile.

I nodded.

"Well, I'm Paul and this is Leah. Which baby is yours?"

I pointed to the two bassinets across the room and walked over to them. "These two,"

"Ah, the twins!" Leah chirped and walked over. "Newborns! How old are they?"

"Not even two hours." I shook my head in disbelief. "I haven't even had the chance to hold them yet."

Leah scoffed. "Well, let's fix that! Why don't you sit in that chair over there and we'll bring them to you."

I did as I was told and felt the panic rise as the two nurses approached with the tiny pink bundles in their arms. They seemed to see my hesitance.

"Don't worry," Leah said soothingly.

"Holding babies is a natural thing. Almost instinctual. You'll catch on really quick." Paul assured me.

Leah place Olivia in the crook of my right arm and Paul place Natalie in the crook of my left. They wiggled around for a few seconds, making adorable little cooing noises, before settling back down and snuggling into my chest. They fit in my arms perfectly, almost as if they were made to fit there. Paul was right. It was instinctual. After a minute I didn't have the overwhelming fear that I would drop them.

I looked down at the sleeping angels in my arms and it hit me.

I'm a father.

There are two little lives that depend on me now.

_And it feels great. _

I had never pictured myself as a father. I mean, I love kids and I love helping Rose out with the kids at her daycare but I never really thought about being a father. Until I met my Bella, that is.

Once they were confident I wouldn't drop the twins, Paul and Leah stepped away to attending to other babies and give me a few minutes alone with my daughters.

I looked down at little Natalie's face as she yawned and opened her light blue eyes. She looked up at me with curiosity on her tiny face as she stared passively up at me.

I grinned. "Hi, baby girl." I said quietly.

Natalie blinked a few times before yawning and closing her eyes again.

I chuckled.

Leah must have noticed that the twins were starting to stir because she and Paul pushed the bassinets over to me. "We were going to bring the babies down to visit Mom when you arrived. You're welcome to come with us as we bring them down to her room."

"Thank you. That would be nice."

Paul took Natalie from my arms and placed her back in my bassinet as I rose from the chair and bent down to put Olivia back into her bassinet.

I looked up at the window to see my family still standing there with smiles that nearly split their faces in half. I returned their smiles, waved to them, and followed Paul and Leah out the back door of the nursery.

We took an elevator down one floor to Bella's room. I walked in front if Leah and Paul, who were pushing the bassinets, to open Bella's door for them.

When we arrived in Bella's room, she was still fast asleep. I thanked Leah and Paul and they left to attend to the other babies in the nursery.

Olivia was still sleeping quietly in her bassinet but Natalie had opened her eyes again sometime during our trip down here. I gently picked her up the way Leah taught me to and cradled her in my arms.

"Hi, Natalie," I said softly.

She blinked up at me with her light blue eyes before closing them again and falling back to sleep, just as she had done back up in the nursery.

"Edward?"

I turned around slowly to see Bella had woken up and was sitting up in bed. I walked over to her and sat down next to her on the edge of her bed. "Hi, love," I pressed a kiss to her temple before turning my gaze back to the tiny baby in my arms. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," She rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through her messy hair, gathering it in a ponytail with the elastic on her wrist. Her eyes zeroed in on Natalie in my arms. "Oh, Edward, she's just beautiful!"

"I know," I whispered. "It's because they look just like you." I pecked her cheek.

Bella cocked her head to the side. "Really? I think they look more like you. The hair especially." She giggled. "How have they been since I've been asleep?"

"Pretty good," I said. "Olivia's been sleeping pretty much the whole time and Natalie's woken up a few times."

"They've opened their eyes?" Bella asked astonished.

I nodded.

Bella's hand clamped over her mouth as her eye filled with tears. When she noticed me watching her, she waved her hand as if to say, 'It's nothing. I'm fine'. She brushed her tears away. "I'm sorry. It's just hormones." She squeaked. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course, Bella." I said with a chuckle. "You are her mother after all."

I slowly, carefully shifted Natalie to Bella's arms. She supported Natalie's head in the crook of her elbow and cuddled her against her chest. "Hi, Natalie," Bella cooed, stroking she soft cheek with her thumb.

Natalie made a small whimpering noise and slowly opened her big eyes.

Bella gasped. "Hi, baby girl! You opened your eyes for me." She said in an awed voice before glancing up at me. "You didn't tell me that her eyes are so blue! They're sure to turn green."

Olivia started whimpering from her place in her bassinet so I picked her up and brought her over to sit with her mother and sister. Bella and I held them side by side and sure enough, we had produced _identical_ twins.

"I'll never be able to tell them apart." I laughed.

"I'm sure you will eventually." Bella assured me.

A few minutes later, a nurse poked her head in the room. "Are you ready to see the family? They've been itching to get in here for hours!"

Bella chuckled and repositioned Natalie in her arms. "They can come in now."

As soon as she said that, Mom and Alice burst into the room and ran at top speed over to Bella's bedside. They immediately started gushing over the twins and begging us for details about them.

Bella just smiled as they babbled around her, her eyes never leaving Natalie and Olivia. She cleared her throat and made an announcement to our entire family. "Everyone, this is Natalie Esme Cullen," she looked down at the baby in her arms before looking over to the baby in my arms and brushing her fingers softly over her head. "And this is Olivia Alice Cullen."

Alice and Mom burst into a whole new round of tears.

The twins were passed around and held by each member of the family and were customarily cooed over. Mom almost refused to relinquish Olivia once she got a hold of her.

After about twenty minutes of visiting with the family, a new nurse poked her head in. "Sorry to interrupt," She said with a smile. "The nurses in the nursery told me the babies have been awake for a bit so now is right about the time we try our hand at feeing them."

"Annnnd that's our cue to leave!" Jake announced.

Everyone gave Bella and I hugs and kisses and promised to come by the apartment later once we got home as they left.

The nurse approached Bella's bedside and shook both of our hands as she introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Kate. I'm here to help with any kind of feeding, whether it be formula or breastfeeding, and answer any of your questions."

"Nice to meet you," Bella said genuinely. "I'm Bella Swan and this is my fiancé Edward Cullen,"

Kate's eyes flashed in recognition at my name but didn't say anything.

"And these are our twins, Natalie and Olivia." Bella continued.

Kate bent down to look at Natalie in Bella's arms. "Aren't they just precious? It's nice that you've named them already. Some parents don't name them until we force them so we have a name for the birth certificate."

Kate showed Bella the best way to hold the babies while breastfeeding and talked her through the whole thing while Olivia and I walked to the window to look out at the city.

Bella gasped and started giggling behind me. I turned to see her clutching Natalie to her chest and laughing. "It feels so weird!" She said to me

"Good weird or bad weird?" I asked as I walked towards her.

She sighed and looked down at Natalie. "Good weird, definitely good weird."

After Natalie was finished eating, Kate had Bella switch sides and switch babies. She showed me how to burp Natalie while Bella was feeding Olivia.

Kate left after that, promising to come back tomorrow afternoon before we were discharged. Natalie yawned and closed her eyes as I sat down next to Bella on her bed. We sat side by side while Olivia finished eating and Natalie fell asleep.

"What's the date? I didn't even look at the calendar this morning before Alice picked me up." She asked in a quiet voice.

"March twenty-third," I glanced at my watch. "Almost the twenty-fourth."

Bella gasped. "Edward, did you realize that we met two years ago today?"

I smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I didn't realize. Our daughters were born on the two year anniversary of when we met. What a coincidence."

Bella smiled and leaned her head against me shoulder. "Love you."

I couldn't help the giant smile that overtook my face. "Love you, too, sweetheart."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ************Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE leave me a review let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Just okay?**************

**Next up:** **A little time jump!**

**Thanks again!  
><strong>

**- Nikki  
><strong>


	17. A Year Later

**A/N: ** ****Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)********

****Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed my little story. Your encouragements mean a lot!****

**This one is a short chapter, it's pretty much filler. I'm sorry if that disappoints anyone but I promise to make it up to you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 – A Year Later<strong>

**BPOV**

The year following the twins' first day home flew by and pretty soon I was waking early on the morning of their first birthday.

I slid quietly out from underneath Edward's arm and out of bed, careful not to wake him and slipped on my robe. I crept quietly down the hall to Natalie and Olivia's room and peaked inside.

Both of them were sitting up in their cribs and peering across the room at each other, cooing and jabbering away at each other. I must have made a sound because they both turned their heads to see me standing in the doorway. They screeched happily and clapped their hands together, their green eyes – so much like their Daddy's – sparkled from across the dim room.

"Ma! Ma!" Natalie wailed stretching her arms out towards me.

"Mum!" Olivia giggled as she tried to pull herself up by the bars of her crib but eventually fell on her butt.

I laughed and walked further into the room. "Morning, girls! Happy birthday!" I lowered the rail on Natalie's crib and pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head.

I set Natalie down on the changing table and quickly changed her. "You know, girls," I said to them. "You're a year old today. A year ago Mommy was at Grandma's house having a party with her friends and you two decided to show up. You should have seen Daddy's face, girls. He was so scared. But I think he's done well so far, hasn't he?" I smiled at Natalie and laughed when she smiled back. I kissed her one last time and set her on the floor so she could play while I changed Olivia.

I hummed a song I heard on the radio yesterday while I changed her. Edward always asks me why I don't sing more often, since according to him I have an amazing voice. Hmm, to each their own. I said I think that one musical person per household is enough. Well, two I guess. Little Olivia seems to be developing an affinity for music like her Daddy.

"Whoa there, Nat!"

I spun around with Olivia in my arms to see Edward bending down to pick Natalie off the floor. "Our little speed racer," He teased as he tickled her stomach and kissed her forehead. "She was trying to crawl all the way out to the kitchen!"

"More like she was trying to find you." I shot back. Natalie was very attached to her Daddy. Girl after my own heart.

Edward chuckled and walked over, snaking his arm around my waist. "And good morning to you, sweetheart." He whispered to me with a grin before kissing me sweetly.

"And happy birthday, baby girls!" He said as her turned to face the twins in our arms and placed a smacking kiss on their cheeks, much to their enjoyment.

The girls squealed and said, "Da! Dada!"

I smiled when Edward's face lit up. The first time they ever called him "Dada" his heart just about melted. The day we got home from the hospital, he was sure they would never say it. Silly man.

As I made breakfast for Edward and I and he tried to get the twins to feed themselves dry Cheerios, I caught a glimpse of my engagement ring as I flipped the last pancake. I was finally able to put it back on my finger about a month after the twins were born. I admire it once in awhile.

Edward and I set the date for our wedding for next May. There was absolutely no rush for us to get married. Sure, we wanted to be married we just didn't think we needed to get married within the year we were already so busy. We made sure the date was after our life calmed down a bit. After the twins turned two, after my next book release, after Edward's album release and subsequent press obligations and mini-tour. . .

Ah, Edward's album, the one he kept secret for over a year. He showed it to me a month before it was released to the public when the girls were nine months old. The album entitled, _My Girls_, has been at the top of the bestseller chart since its release. Each song on the album is about Natalie, Olivia, or me, his girls. I cried for a good ten minutes when he first showed it to me.

His mini-tour, as I like to call it, starts in a few months and will last about two months. Edward doesn't want to be away from me and the girls for too long. He doesn't want to miss any of their firsts. We're planning to talk on the phone every morning and video chat every night so Edward will be able to tell the girls good morning and wish them goodnight.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist as I set our pancakes on a large plate. A kiss was pressed to the side of my neck and I heard sweet, little giggles behind me. Edward chuckled against my neck.

We both turned around to see the girls playing peek-a-boo with each other. They uncovered their eyes at the same time and both giggled until they covered their faces again.

Edward and I laughed as we watched them. He slung his arm around my waist and kissed my hair.

"I can't believe they're already a year old." I whispered as I hugged my fiancé to me.

"I know." Edward murmured. "It feels like only last week that I was driving to the hospital with you screaming at me from the passenger seat."

I laughed. "That was the scariest ride of my life. You drove way too fast."

Edward grinned. "I was terrified you would have to give birth on the side of the road."

I rolled my eyes and smacked his chest. "I was not!"

We sat down to breakfast and Edward immediately dug into his pancakes. I looked around the table and I sighed. My perfect fiancé and my beautiful little girls.

My life is pretty perfect.

Little did I know, that in a little over a year's time my life would be in mortal danger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ************Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE leave me a review let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Just okay?**************

**Next up: a BIG, HUGE plot twist! I'm done with Chapter 18 so I won't keep you all waiting too long!  
><strong>

**Thanks again!  
><strong>

**- Nikki**


	18. From Bliss to Tragedy

**A/N: ** ****Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)********

****Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed my little story. Your encouragements mean a lot!****

****I told you I wouldn't keep you waiting too long!  
><strong>**

**This one will definitely piss some people off! And I'm sorry about that but our story is wrapping up. Only about two or three chapters after this one and an epilogue. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 – From Bliss to Tragedy <strong>

**BPOV**

I turned my cart around to the next aisle in the supermarket and walked leisurely down the rows and rows of food, looking for the particular brand of cereal I know Edward likes. I heard whispers behind me as I reached up to pick the box off the top shelf.

"Oh my god, it is her!"

"Yeah, the rumors must be true. She's got a wedding band on her finger!"

"Of course, haven't you seen the pictures in _US Weekly_?

"She's so lucky! What I wouldn't give to be married to _him_!"

I glanced quickly over my shoulder to see two young women, maybe a few years younger than myself, with their heads together whispering and gesturing towards me about halfway down the aisle.

I sighed as I set the box in my cart and quickly finished my shopping. In theory, I could have someone do the grocery shopping for me, Edward even asked me to. But I wanted some semblance of normality in my life.

Edward and I finally tied the knot back in May, over two months ago. We had a two week honeymoon, one week on a private island in the Caribbean where all we did was ravage each other day and night and lounge on the beach and one week on Martha's Vineyard with the twins doing more family things. The press just got wind of it about a week ago when they spotted our wedding bands on our fingers as we walked the girls to daycare one morning.

I passed by the feminine care and family planning aisle and hesitated. _It didn't happen last month, it's not going to happen this month!_ I told myself and continued walking past the aisle.

I paid for my groceries without further incident and loaded them into the blue BMW Edward got me for my last birthday before driving back home. I checked the car's digital clock to make sure I had enough time to drop the groceries off at home before picking up the girls from daycare.

We decided to enroll Natalie and Olivia in Rose's daycare when they turned two. I needed a few days a week to myself, to do errands or catch up on my writing. We chose Rose's place for safety reasons, it was relatively close to home and they were being watched by our closest family.

My cell phone rang a familiar ringtone. I answered with a smile. "Hey, baby."

"Mm, sweetheart, I love when you answer the phone like that."

I laughed. "Only for you, Edward."

Edward chuckled. "I would hope so. I was just calling my wife to tell her I'll be home around five. Kate wants to go over some paperwork or some other shit."

I laughed again. Kate is Edward's manager. She's a lovely woman, married with two kids and another on the way, but she loves her paperwork.

"And she'll have dinner on the table at seven for her husband and the girls will already be in bed. She's on the way to pick them up after she puts away the groceries. Your wife thinks it's time for some grownup time with her husband."

"Sounds perfect. Love you, see you later, Bella."

"Love you, too. Bye, Edward."

I quickly brought the groceries up to the apartment after I hung up with Edward and put away the perishables before grabbing my purse and hurrying out to pick up the girls. I locked the door behind me and was about to turn to walk to the elevator when a hand clamped a cloth over my mouth and an arm wrapped too tightly around my waist.

And my whole world went black.

**EPOV**

A wrap on the large glass window in front of me got my attention.

"Edward!" Kate called through the microphone. "You've got a call on line one. Sounds urgent."

I nodded my thanks and set my guitar back on the stand inside the studio. I picked up the phone on the far wall and leaned against the wall next to it.

"Hello?"

"Uh, Mr. Cullen?"

I didn't recognize the voice. "Yes…"

The women on the other line continued nervously. "Oh, um, this is Emily from Hand-in-hand Daycare. Uh, Rose asked me to call you."

"Are the girls okay?" I asked immediately, fearing the worst.

"Yes, yes, they're fine!" Emily assured me quickly. I relaxed back against the wall. "The reason that I'm calling is that it's our closing time and your wife still hasn't picked up Olivia and Natalie. She said she would pick them up over an hour ago."

I pushed myself off the wall. "She hasn't picked them up yet? I talked to her a couple of hours ago. She was on her way to pick them up."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, I don't know what –"

I sighed, pinched the bridge of my nose, and closed my eye in frustration. "No, it's okay. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Tell Rose to relax."

I hung up the phone and hurried out the recording studio, grabbing my keys off the table by the door.

"Sorry, Kate," I said as I closed the door behind me. "I have to go pick up the twins."

Her brow furrowed behind her black-rimmed glasses and she hurried over to me. Well, she waddled over to me, being eight months pregnant. "Is everything alright? I thought it was Bella's day to pick them up?"

"Uh, yeah, it is. But the daycare just called. She's two hours late picking them up. When I called her, she was on her way to pick them up." I scrubbed my hands over my face. "What if something's happened to her?" I said quietly.

"I'm sure nothing's happened." Kate assured me in a gentle voice, the same one I've heard her use with her own children. "You go pick up your daughters and I'll get everything squared away here."

I thanked Kate with a quick hug and rushed out to my Volvo. It took me only ten minutes to navigate the late afternoon traffic and get to the daycare center. I tried calling Bella several times but I kept getting her voicemail.

By the time I got inside, Rose was playing with a doll house with the girls in one of the main playrooms. When she saw me standing in the doorway, she whispered something to the girls and pointed towards me. They both spun around and grinned before shouting "Daddy!" and running towards me, their curly red-brown hair bouncing as they ran.

I scooped them both up in my arms and squeezed them tightly while they giggled. I felt my worries about my wife slip away for a moment as I held my girls. "Hi, baby girls! How was your day?"

"Good, Daddy. Auntie Rose played dress up with us!" Olivia told me.

I kissed both of their foreheads and set them back on their feet with a small squeeze. They went off to get their bags and Rose approached me with a worried expression. "Is Bella alright?"

I raked my hands through my hair again as all of my worries came crashing back. "I don't know, Rose!" I relayed to her my call with Bella.

Rose looked concerned as she rubbed her just noticeable baby bump. "Call us when you know something, please."

I promised that I would and quickly signed the girls out before hurrying them out to the car and into their car seats. The girls chatted animatedly between themselves in the backseat in their own twin language they seemed to have developed while I called Jasper and Alice, Jake, Charlie and Sue, and Mom and Dad. I relayed them the situation and all of them said they haven't heard from Bella all day. Dad promised to check the Jane Does that had been brought in recently in case Bella was in a car accident. I shuddered at the thought. Alice and Mom immediately promised to be right over to watch the girls while I did what I needed to do to find Bella. Charlie and Sue were on the next plane out. Even if Bella was okay, they decided it was time to visit their grandchildren.

When I pulled into the parking garage under the apartment building, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

Something is wrong, I can feel it.

The girls put on their little backpacks and we started towards the elevator. I held Olivia's hand and Natalie sat on my hip with her head resting on my shoulder and sucking her thumb while we rode up to our apartment.

When the doors slid open, the hallway to our front door was crowded with people. I was instantly confused since our apartment was one of two on this floor and I was pretty sure Mrs. O'Neil, an old widow, wasn't having a party. Until I saw who exactly the people were. At least ten police officers and people with large white CSI on the backs of their jackets.

My heart stopped beating. Bella.

"I'm sorry, sir," A uniformed police officer put a hand up to stop me from going any further after I got off the elevator. "You can't be here. This is a crime scene."

A crime scene. Bella.

"A crime scene?" My voice came out high and squeaky. "What crime?"

Please let Bella be okay.

"Looks like an abduction, sir."

My heart dropped down to my stomach. I bent down to pick up Olivia and put her on my other hip. She laid her head on my shoulder and put her hand in my hair as if to comfort me.

"Mr. Cullen?" A man in a dark grey suit called across the hallway. "Let him in, Robinson! It's the husband."

The officer let me past with a sheepish expression. The man in the suit approached me with a woman in a dark navy pant suit and made to shake my hand but pulled back at the last second, realizing I have two children in my arms. "Mr. Cullen, I'm Detective Anderson and this is my partner Detective Pike," he gestured to the woman beside him. "We were just about to call you."

"What happened? Where's Bella? Is she alright?" I asked quickly.

Olivia pulled on my hair to get my attention. "Daddy, why is all these people at our house?" She asked in her usual loud voice.

"Perhaps it's best if we continue this conversation inside." Detective Pike suggested.

I followed the two detectives inside our apartment, stepping over Bella's strewn purse on the welcome mat. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Setting the girls down by the door as it swung shut behind us, I kneeled down in front of them and took their hands to pull them closer. "Baby girls, I need you to go play in your room for awhile while I talk to these nice people, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." They chorused. They took each other's hands and walked down the hall towards their room.

"Cute kids," Detective Anderson commented as he pulled out a pad of paper and a pen out of his inside jacket pocket.

"Yeah they are," I agreed, looking down the hallway to where they disappeared into their room. "Best gift Bella ever gave me." I said quietly, mostly to myself. I turned back to the detectives. "What happened to her?"

Detective Anderson flipped open his notebook. "A neighbor, a Mrs. O'Neil, happened to looked out her peephole around two PM when she heard a disturbance outside. She saw an unconscious Mrs. Cullen being dragged by a man in his early-twenties and a woman in her late-forties towards the elevator. She called 9-1-1 immediately. We arrived on scene about fifteen minutes later and found Mrs. Cullen's purse by the front door and her car missing from its spot in the garage. We did a canvas of the neighborhood and were about to call you when you arrived." He finished with a sigh. "Mr. Cullen, we'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Detective Pike began as she walked around our living room looking at the pictures on the walls and mantle above the fireplace. "How long have you two been together, Mr. Cullen?"

"Almost four and a half years."

"Have you and your wife had any problems lately?" Detective Anderson continued, scribbling away on his pad of paper.

I shook my head. "No, we just got back from our honeymoon about a month ago. Everything is great between us." I scrubbed my hand over my face. "We've been trying to get pregnant again." I said quietly as I sank down on the couch behind me and rested my elbows on my knees.

After the girls turned two back in March, about four months ago, Bella and I decided to start trying to have another baby. When it didn't happen the first few months, Bella was miserable and spent about an hour crying on our bed when the last test was negative. The girls climbed into bed with her and were the only ones who could comfort her.

"Has anyone ever hurt Mrs. Cullen? Threatened her or ever put her life in danger?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Have you or Mrs. Cullen ever gotten threatening fan letters? Perhaps someone jealous of Mrs. Cullen because she's with you?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. I know all of the fan letters go to my manager's office and Bella's editor's office."

"We'll need those phone numbers."

"Of course. Anything."

Detective Anderson flipped his notebook closed. "Okay, thank you, Mr. Cullen. That's all we need for now. One of us will be here at all times in case someone calls for a ransom demand. I'll take the first shift and Detective Pike will relieve me at midnight."

I nodded. "Thank you, Detectives. Let me know when you find something."

I walked down the hall towards the twins' room and leaned against the doorframe. I crossed my arms across my chest and watched my baby girls play.

_Oh Bella, baby, where are you?_

**BPOV**

Ouch.

Awareness back to me slowly. I blinked slowly as my eyes adjusted to the dim light. I shifted uncomfortably on the concrete floor I was laying on as I looked up at the exposed ceiling. It looks like a warehouse ceiling with the pipes and air vents everywhere.

I groaned as I rolled over and sat up. My brain was pounding against my skull. I touched my hand to the back of my head and felt a huge bump there. Almost as if I was hit in the head.

I suddenly remember what happened to me. Oh my god, I've been abducted.

I glanced around, looking for a way out and way back to my Edward.

Suddenly saw two people, a man and a woman, standing across the warehouse whispering to each other. They looked over and saw that I was awake. "Bella, you're awake!"

I turned around and retched all over the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ************Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE leave me a review let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Just okay?**************

**Who do you all think has Bella?  
><strong>

**I know I promised no drama but this will be short-lived. Promise.  
><strong>

**Next up: A resolution to our problem?  
><strong>

**Thanks again!  
><strong>

**- Nikki**


	19. Mommy Dearest

**A/N: ** ****Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)********

****Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed my little story. Your encouragements mean a lot!****

**Almost every single reviewer guessed at least one of Bella's kidnapper's correctly! Good job, ladies!  
><strong>

**Let's get back to our hostage . . .  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 –Mommy Dearest<br>**

**BPOV**

_I suddenly remember what happened to me. Oh my god, I've been abducted. _

_I glanced around, looking for a way out and way back to my Edward. _

_Suddenly saw two people, a man and a woman, standing across the warehouse whispering to each other. They looked over and saw that I was awake. "Bella, you're awake!"_

_I turned around and retched all over the floor. _

"Oh, Bella! Are you alright?"

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as I felt my stomach settle and looked up at the woman now standing in front of me. "I'm fine." I scooted away from her when she tried to reach out and touch me. "What are we doing here, Mom?"

I looked her up and down. Oh shit, she has a gun!

"I heard you got married," Renee said, not answering my question. She walked away and started walking the length of the warehouse as she continued. "You didn't even invite me to the wedding. I'm your mother! And you didn't even bother to call and tell me that I'm a grandma! My only daughter had babies and she didn't even call!"

She was starting to get agitated. "I didn't call you because of the way our last visit ended. Where you advised me to trap my now husband because he surely wouldn't stay with me by choice."

"And you did a pretty good job of doing it without my help!" She spat as she spun to face me, pointing the gun in my direction. My heart skipped a beat. Was she going to shoot me?

That was a low blow. "It's not like I tried to get pregnant before we were married! It was an accident!" I shot back.

"Oh, so you regret your children?" she sneered.

"I never said that!" I shouted back. "I love my girls. I wouldn't trade what happened for anything."

Renee was silent for a minute before walking back over to me. I held firm and didn't shrink back like I wanted to. She got in my face and jabbed my shoulder with one pointy finger. "Here's what's going to happen, _Isabella_," she spat my name like a swear word. "I'm going to call your _husband_ and he's going to transfer one million dollars into an offshore bank account." _Only one million? Edward and I are worth far more than that. Clearly Renee isn't very intelligent. _"Then you can go back to your precious little family."

I didn't believe her for a second. There was no way I was going back unharmed.

As if to prove my thought, Renee pulled a syringe from out of nowhere and jammed it into my upper thigh.

And my world went black again.

**EPOV**

I woke with a jolt to dark room with the sharp sound of the landline phone ringing loudly throughout the apartment. I sat up and glanced around from my place on the floor of the twins' room. Good, they were still fast asleep in their cribs. I dashed out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen to where Detectives Anderson and Pike were standing by the phone.

"Mr. Cullen," Detective Anderson said urgently. "We need you to answer the phone and keep whoever is on the line on long enough so we can track their location. There is a list of questions here on the desk if you run out of things to say."

I nodded quickly and snatched up the phone. "Hello?" I answered urgently.

"We have your wife."

The voice on the other end was male. His voice wasn't high-pitched or deep, very average sounding.

"Is Bella alright? Is she hurt?" I asked desperately.

_Bella has to be okay. She has to. _

"She's fine for the moment. She won't be if you don't do what we want."

My stomach rolled. "I'll do anything. Please, just don't hurt her."

"We won't as long as you do what we ask."

I glanced over to the detectives. Detective Anderson had the phone pressed his ear and Detective Pike pointed to the paper on the table. Oh, right. I have a script.

"Can I talk to Bella?"

"Uh," The man's voiced faded as if he was turning his mouth away from the phone. _"No, absolutely not!"_ a woman shouted on his end of the line.

I froze. I know that voice.

"_Stay focused, Phil!"_

"No," The man, whose name must be Phil, said hesitantly. "You can't talk to her."

I sighed and scrubbed my hand over my face. "What do I need to do?"

"Transfer one million dollars to our bank account and you can have your wife back." The man, Phil, rattled off the account number and the bank and hung up abruptly.

I set the phone back on the counter and looked back up at the detectives. Detective Pike was looking at Detective Anderson. He muttered, "Did you get it?" into the phone and sighed before flipping the phone shut.

"Mr. Cullen, the call was not long enough for our technical analyst to get the exact location of the call. We did get an approximate location of about ten blocks by ten blocks. We can –"

"Detective," I cut him off quietly. "I recognized the woman in the background of the call."

The two detectives froze. "Are you sure, Mr. Cullen?" Detective Pike asked slowly.

"Yes," I answered immediately. "It's Renee Swan, Bella's mother. I would recognize her voice anywhere."

They looked at each other quickly. "What's Mrs. Cullen's relationship with her mother like?" Detective Anderson took out his little notebook and started jotting down notes again.

I sighed and sat in a chair at the kitchen table. "Renee left Bella, her two brothers, and their father, Charlie, when Bella was two. Since then it's been the occasional call on a birthday, a couple visits on Christmases. When we first started dating, Renee showed up to Bella's apartment unexpectedly. When she found out that Bella was dating me, she pulled Bella aside and told her that she'd better get pregnant fast because a guy like me wouldn't stay with a woman like her forever." I sighed and shook my head. "Bella was livid and immediately threw her out of her apartment. Renee seemed really angry that Bella wouldn't _see reason_. We haven't seen her since." I finished my story, my voice quieter than when I started. I rested my elbows on the table and let my face fall into my hands.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen." Detective Pike said quietly and patted my shoulder in what was meant to be a comforting manner. Nothing could comfort me until my wife was back in my arms.

"Was there anything else about the call, Mr. Cullen? Anything that could help us?"

I thought for a moment before lifting my head. "The man on the phone, Renee called him Phil. And their voices were echoing, like they're in a big, empty room."

Both detectives nodded. "That's great, Mr. Cullen. Thank you." Detective Anderson said and turned to Detective Pike. "Let's do a sweep of the area, focusing specifically on warehouses, empty or abandoned buildings, and foreclosed property. And let's check up on the APB we put out on Mrs. Cullen's vehicle."

Detective Pike turned to me. "Two uniformed officers are going stay with you and your daughters, Mr. Cullen, while Detective Anderson and I head up the search for your wife."

The two of them left a few minutes later, leaving two officers in their place, and promised to call when they had any information.

I looked at the clock, almost six AM. The girls would be up soon. Alice and Mom will be here at seven.

I walked back to the girls' room and sat down in the antique, mahogany rocking chair between both their cribs. I covered my face with my hands and as I listened to the quiet deep breathing of my little girls sleeping, I felt tears slide down my face. Pretty soon my shoulders were shaking and my breaths were coming in gasps as I thought about my wife held in some abandoned building by her crazy mother possibly harmed in some way. I don't know what I would do if she was taken from me. I can't imagine living without her.

"Daddy?"

I looked up to see Natalie standing up in her crib, holding the bars and sucking on her thumb. I wiped at the tears on my cheeks and forced a smile on my face. "Yeah, baby girl?"

She cocked her head to the side as she watched me with her big green eyes. "Why are you sad? Do you have a boo-boo like mine?" She held up her elbow and showed me the scrape right on the tip. "Mommy kissed and it felt better."

I walked over and lowered the rail of her crib to lift her into her arms. "No I don't have a boo-boo, Nat." I whispered and pressed a kiss to her temple as I sat back down in the rocking chair. "I just miss Mommy."

"When is Mommy coming home, Daddy?"

I sighed and rested my head against the back of the chair and closed my eyes. "I don't know, sweetheart."

By the time Alice and Mom got here around seven, both girls were awake, dressed, and eating breakfast. They walked in the door at the same time. Alice nearly squeezed me to death before going to say hi to the girls. Mom hugged me too before holding my face between her hands. "You didn't sleep."

"Not much. I don't exactly sleep very well without Bella next to me."

Mom smiled sympathetically before patting my cheek and stretching up on her toes to kiss my forehead. "Don't worry, baby boy. Your wife will be back in your arms before you know it."

One of the uniformed officers ran into the kitchen, clutching a radio in her hand. "Mr. Cullen!" She said urgently. "We found your wife. She's being held at gunpoint in a warehouse downtown by a Renee Swan. She won't let officers near the building without firing at them. She wants to speak to you."

I grabbed my phone, kissed my mom and baby girls goodbye, and caught up with the officers.

"Take me to her."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: ************Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE leave me a review let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Just okay?****************

**Dun dun dun! It's Renee!  
><strong>

**Only about two or three regular chapters left before the epilogue! So sad that this story is almost over.  
><strong>

**Next up: Attempting to diffuse the situation...  
><strong>

**Thanks again!  
><strong>

**- Nikki  
><strong>


	20. Conclusion and New Additions

**A/N: ** ****Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)********

****Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed my little story. Your encouragements mean a lot!****

**This is it, people! The LAST regular chapter! So sad!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 – Conclusion and New Additions <strong>

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked several times, trying to clear my blurry vision. My head was killing me so I sat up slowly, pushing myself up on my elbows. My head pounded and my stomach churned, bile rising in my throat as I turned and retched on the floor.

Well more like dry-heaved since there was nothing in my stomach.

I looked up to see Renee and then man staring across the warehouse at me. "Mom," I croaked. "Can I have some food and water? I haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

Renee scowled and shook her head. The man grabbed her arm when she tried to walk away. "Renee, we need her alive."

Renee paused, rolled her eyes, and grabbed a bag on a nearby table before walking over to me. She set the bag in front of me and pointed to it before barking, "Eat," and walking back to her friend.

As I drank a bottle of water and the various snacks from the bag, I could have sworn I heard sirens in the distance. I guess that's not a big deal in the city. Are we even still in the city? I don't know.

Renee must have heard something because she stepped outside. A few seconds later, I heard yelling and Renee's friend ran out as well.

I hurriedly stood up and frantically looked around for an exit. The only one was the one Renee just went through. Suddenly, there was louder yelling and the sound of gunshots rang out. I yelped loudly in surprise and ducked to hide behind a support beam. Seconds later, Renee and her friend backed back into the warehouse, their guns pointed at whoever was outside.

"Sit back down!" Renee shouted at me, waving the gun in my direction.

I plopped back down right where I stood.

About a half an hour later – but it felt like several hours – during which Renee and her friend were pacing and speaking in hurried and hushed voices, I felt a tingle in my spine. I would know that feeling anywhere.

_Thank god. Edward, baby, you found me._

**EPOV**

The squad car pulled up outside a large rundown warehouse with graffiti all over its brick walls. Bella's car was parked right outside its large door. The scene in front of me was bustling with people. Detectives and uniformed officers were using their cars as shields as they pointed their guns towards the warehouse door. An ambulance with several EMS waiting beside it was behind the police line. I think I even saw a SWAT team on the far side of the building.

One of the officers that brought me here got out and opened the door for me since the back doors don't open from the inside. I got out and saw Detectives Pike and Anderson come meet me.

"Is Bella alright?" I asked them once they got close enough.

"We have no reason to believe that your wife is hurt." Detective Anderson said slowly. "Renee Swan asked to speak to you specifically. In person."

"Do you think you'd be up for that?" Detective Pike asked me.

I nodded. "Of course."

Anything to get my Bella back to me.

They strapped me into a bulletproof vest like the ones they were wearing and led me over to two members of the SWAT team holding big rectangular, bulletproof shields. Detectives Pike and Anderson, the two SWAT members, and I approached the warehouse door, opened it, and carefully stepped inside.

The second I got inside, I immediately looked around for Bella. I couldn't find her. Panic started to set in when I saw Renee and a tall man standing by a table in the center of the warehouse.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Millionaire himself." Renee said with a malicious grin.

I gulped at the menacing look on her face. "Renee," I nodded in greeting. "Why are you doing this?"

Suddenly I saw a head poke out from behind a pillar across the warehouse.

Bella.

Relief washed over her features when we locked eyes.

Renee cackled maliciously. I felt it all the way down to my toes and made me shiver. "Why am I doing this? Why am I doing this, he asks!" She laughs again.

Detective Anderson leaned over and whispered in my ear. "That's good. Keep her talking until we can take them by surprise."

I nodded minutely as Renee's laughter subsided. "I'm her mother!" She suddenly shouted, startling me so I jumped about a foot in the air. "I'm entitled to her money!"

Batshit crazy, I tell you.

"Okay, Renee," I said slowly so as not to startle her as the group of us took a step forward. "We can see about working something out. But in the mean time can you tell me why you think you're entitled to Bella's money?"

"I don't think. I know!" Renee shouted, waiving her gun wildly.

"Easy," Detective Pike whispered. "On my count. Three,"

I looked over to Bella and seeing that she was okay, I plowed on. "Know what Renee?"

"I'm entitled!" She shouted louder still.

Another whisper. "Two,"

"I'm her mother. I'm entitled! I'm entitled!" She kept saying over and over maniacally.

"One,"

"I'm her mother!" She shouted one last time and raised the gun, pointing it right at my wife's temple.

"GO!"

It all happened so fast. The two SWAT members and Detective Pike and Anderson raised their guns all shouting some variation of "Put the gun down."

Phil immediately surrendered and dropped his gun before falling to his knees, his hands clasped behind his head. Renee was not so easily swayed. She released the safety on her gun and I heard my Bella whimper.

"Drop the weapon or we will shoot!" Detective Anderson yelled, gun pointed and aimed.

Renee's expression was unchanging. She swung around and pointed the gun towards the detectives. Before she could do anything, someone, I don't know who, planted a bullet in the left side of her chest.

Before her body even hit the floor, Bella was running towards me and launching herself in my arms.

I sighed heavily and relished in the fact that my Bella was back in my arms. I squeezed her tightly, breathed in her calming scent, and kissed the top of her head repeatedly.

Bella pulled back, her eyes a little glassy. "Who was that guy Renee was with?"

"His name is Phil Dwyer. Renee's husband, I think."

"Oh," Bella's voice was a little breathy and weak. "I heard about him, but never met him. He seems nice."

And I watched in horror as my wife's body went limp in my arms.

**BPOV**

"Bella? Bella, sweetie?" A voice called. "Edward, I think she's waking up!"

I struggled to open my eyes when I heard my love's voice say, "Baby, open your eyes for me. Let me see those big brown eyes, love."

My eyes fluttered open and immediately saw the pair of bright green ones right above me. "Edward," I croaked.

His face broke out in one of his signature crooked smiles and kissed my hand that he held in his. "I'm so glad you're awake, Bella."

"Water?" I asked softly, my throat cracked and dry.

Alice, the person who originally called my name, handed me a glass of water with a straw as Edward helped me sit up. I finished the glass and looked up at my husband. "What happened?" I asked him.

"Do you remember the showdown with Renee?" I nodded. "You were asking me who the man was with Renee and then you fainted in my arms, love." He answered.

"What's wrong with me? Why did I faint?" I asked Alice and Edward.

Edward looked up at Alice. "Would you mind giving us a minute, Ali?"

Alice nodded, kissed my cheek and left the room with a promise to be back after she got a cup of coffee.

I turned back to Edward. "What's wrong? Edward, you're scaring me. Say something."

Edward took my hands and gave me a reassuring smile. "Love, you fainted because you were exhausted and dehydrated. They did a blood test to make sure Renee didn't put anything harmful into your system."

"And? What were the results?" I asked him breathlessly.

Edward flashed me his trademark crooked smile. "She didn't give you anything that could harm you or the baby." He pressed a kiss to the top of my hand.

"Oh, well that's good. I thought –" I paused. "Wait, did you say baby?"

He nodded, his grin stretching wider.

"I'm – I'm pregnant?"

He nodded again. "The doctor said you're about six weeks along."

I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in the crook of his shoulder as I burst into tears. I took a few gasping breaths before turning my grinning face to see my husband with an equally wide grin. "We're going to have another baby." I whispered in wonder.

Edward nodded and I could swear I saw my tears reflected in his eyes. "I'm so in love with you, Bella Cullen. And I'm so happy you're safe and back in my arms."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: ************Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE leave me a review let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Just okay?****************

**Yay they're adding to their little family!  
><strong>

**Next up: the epilogue should be posted sometime next week unless I find some kind of free time!  
><strong>

**Thanks again!  
><strong>

**- Nikki  
><strong>


	21. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey, guys! Sorry, but this isn't the epilogue that you were waiting for. Sorry I completely cheated you of an update!  
><strong>

**The epilogue of HIMTMOMD should be done very soon and be posted by Monday at the latest.  
><strong>

**BUT, in the mean time, I hope you all will head over and check out my new story _My Little Secret_. I'm very VERY excited about it and I hope you all will be too.  
><strong>

**SUMMARY: **Edward and Bella were high school sweethearts and thought they were going to spend the rest of their lives together until they were unwillingly ripped away from each other. After her parents' death, Bella returns to Forks with a secret, seven years after she left. Will the two long lost lovers reconcile and learn to love again or will Bella's secret get in the way? ExB Rated M.

**Please check it out! The first chapter is short so it won't take much of your time to read. I think it will be just as good, if not better than this story has been.**

**Ill see you later in the week with the conclusion to _How I Met the Man of My Dreams_!  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading this and I hope to see you all over at _My Little Secret!_  
><strong>

**- Nikki**


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: ** ****Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)********

****Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed my little story. Your encouragements mean a lot!****

**Wow. I cannot believe that How I Met the Man of My Dreams is over! I've had so much fin with this story and I can't thank my reader, reviewers, anyone who put this story on alert or favorite, and anyone who just gave this story a chance.  
><strong>

**Okay, now . . . here's the conclusion to How I Met the Man of My Dreams.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue ~ 21 years later<strong>

**BPOV**

The six of us tried to make our way to our seats in the arena without attracting too much attention, a hard task to complete when our family gets nothing but attention these days. When we found our row we filed in, first Noah, then Penny, then me, then Edward, and then Natalie.

"I'm so excited!" My youngest daughter squealed next to me, clapping her hands excitedly like her Aunt Alice.

I smiled and ruffled her long red-brown hair, laughing when I heard a "Mom!" in protest.

A couple months after the twins' third birthday, Penelope Rose Cullen was born at 12:01 AM, always a little late, that girl was. Penny – aptly named since her hair is the color of an old penny – was our little princess. A little bit of a diva growing up and in her teenage years, Penny has turned into a gorgeous, sweet young woman. Growing up, Pen was always drawing and designing whenever she could, clothes, houses, and buildings. Once she graduated high school she decided to go to school not too far from home – Edward breathed a sigh of relief when she told him – at the Pratt Institute in Brooklyn studying architecture.

Though we loved our three little girls, after Penny turned one, Edward and I decided we'd try once for a boy. And we got our wish. After nearly a year and a half of trying and waiting, Noah Anthony Cullen was born in early November.

Noah is easily the quietest of all of our children. The baby of the family and the last one to be left home, he's always been a bit of a Momma's boy. He's also has the most book smarts over the girls, always has his nose in a book or in front of a computer screen and always bringing home straight As on his report cards. He's graduating in a few months with an early acceptance to MIT, planning to study computer science and engineering.

And that brings us to our girls, the twins. Where to begin, well, with something not many mothers can say. My girls rocketed to international stardom, Natalie at age seventeen and Olivia, last year, at age twenty-two.

When Nat was seven, all of her friends were doing gymnastics and she wanted to try it too. I went with her to her first class, sitting in the waiting room behind the big glass windows with all the other moms gawking at me, and watched my shyest daughter shine. Nat took instantly to gymnastics and immediately started working towards her new dream, the Olympics. She was the youngest girl at her first World Championship when she was fifteen. She ended up winning silver on vault and helping the United States win gold for the team event. At her second World Championship a year later, it was a different story. She helped her team win gold yet again, but added a gold in vault, a silver in floor, and a silver in all-around to her collection.

Edward and I had front row seats for the Olympic qualifying event the year Nat was seventeen. When they called Natalie Cullen as a member of the official United States women's gymnastics team, we couldn't have been more proud.

The actual Olympics themselves were exciting. There were joyful times and tense times I just wanted break into the Olympic village and hug my baby girl. During the qualifying round she looked a little shaky and nervous but managed to qualify for the all-around event and helped team USA qualify for the team event. During the actual events, the Natalie we knew came out to shine. When all was said and done, Natalie came home with team gold, all-around gold, vault gold, and floor silver.

That brings us to Olivia. Following in Edward's footsteps, she took to music when she was very young. Edward started teaching Liv a few chords when she was three. She would sit on the piano bench next to her Daddy for hours just watching him compose and play music. We got her formal lessons when she was six and there was no turning back from there.

Two years ago, when Liv was twenty-one, she exploded onto the music scene, all on her own. She was adamant that she wanted absolutely no help from her father to get her name out there. Of course people – music execs, producers, and other musicians – already knew who she was since the girls use to go to the studio with Edward when I needed a break to concentrate to write. But with a voice like my daughter's, nobody could deny her talent.

Which brings us to where we are now, in an extremely crowded and loud Madison Square Garden. This is the last stop on Liv's second tour, her first world tour. We've all seen one of Liv's concerts but we've never all seen one together. This will be . . . interesting.

Pop being Liv's genre of choice, there were mostly young women and teenagers in the audience tonight. We all decided as a family that we wanted to sit in with the rest of the public instead of a private box. A decision we might regret later.

We still get stares everywhere we go. Edward continued writing and recording songs up until about a year ago when he decided to change his focus to just writing and composing. He's even wrote a few songs with Liv. I took a break after I concluded my first trilogy of novels to raise my four kids. Once they were all off to school, Edward was my number one supporter to start writing again.

"I can't wait to see her again," Natalie sighed. "It's been nearly a month since I've seen her face to face."

I leaned around my husband to smile at my daughter. "The show should start soon and you'll be that much closer to seeing her again."

The opening acts were okay, not fantastic but not terrible. About ten minutes after the second opening act left the stage, my phone vibrated in my jeans pocket.

**About to walk on stage! Miss you guys, can't wait to see you all again. Tell Daddy I have a surprise for him later and to just go with it. Love you! – Liv **

I passed my phone to Edward for him to read and heard him chuckle and sigh. Liv always keeps him on his toes.

The lights suddenly dimmed and went out as the crowd's cheers reached a deafening level. I could just make out my eldest daughter skipping on stage through the darkness. The lights abruptly turned back to full brightness and Liv immediately started in on her first song. The crowd screamed as Liv danced around and sang one of her more popular songs.

Liv hit her last pose and beamed as the crowd cheered loudly. She took the microphone once again and spoke once everyone quieted a bit. "Hey, everyone! Hope you're having fun out there!" The crowd cheered again in response, making Liv laugh. "I've got a little treat for you at the end of the show. but for now let's get on with the show!"

The crowd cheered, again reaching deafening levels as Liv started into her next song.

Her set lasted almost an hour and half, including her encore in which she reappeared in a completely different outfit. Our family was on our feet and dancing and cheering the whole time. After her last song, she was breathing hard but smiling widely as the crowd cheered the loudest yet.

"Alright," Liv said to quiet the crowd. "Since this is the last stop on my tour, I have a little surprise for everyone." She sighed, smirking as she tried to hide a smile, and scanned the crowd, shielding her eyes against the light. "For my last song, I'm going to need a little help."

I laughed. I could see where this was going. My husband and children looked at me like I was crazy.

"Lucky for me," Liv continued. "We have some very special guests here tonight."

Natalie and Penny giggled, Noah looked a little bored, and Edward groaned.

Liv grinned as if she just heard her father's groan. She loves to tease Edward. "Finally for the first time since Thanksgiving my whole family is all together here tonight." She laughed as the crowd roared. Yeah, our family is still pretty well known.

"I've got someone very special in mind to help me out with the next song. And he probably knows who he is by now. I didn't tell him about this beforehand, I like giving him a hard time. So, come on down here Daddy!" Her hand and smile beckoned him down to the stage.

The crowd cheered excitedly as Edward smirked, kissed my cheek, and jogged quickly down the steps towards the stage. He heaved himself up over the edge of the stage to tumultuous applause and pulled his waiting daughter into a tight hug.

A second microphone stand suddenly appeared next to Liv's and two people dressed completely in black scurried out from back stage and handed Liv her silver electric guitar and Edward his black one. I laughed. That was why Liv borrowed his guitar yesterday. Edward threw his daughter a suspicious look when the crew member handed him his guitar. She just grinned at him.

Once she had the strap comfortably around her neck, Liv grabbed the microphone and spoke. "So Daddy, what should we sing for everyone?"

Edward chuckled and stepped up to his own microphone. "Whatever you want, Livy. This is your show."

The crowd laughed as Liv smirked at Edward. "How about that one we used to sing for Mom?"

"Sure thing, baby girl,"

"Let me tell you all a story," Liv said with a grin as Edward stepped back a little to tune his guitar. "When I was little, my dad and I would sing for my mom, my sisters, and my brother. Dad loved to teach me classic Rock. This was one of our favorites since it's one of my mom's favorite songs."

I squealed as they began the first cords of one of my favorite songs, _Dream On_ by Aerosmith. Yeah, I'm a classic Rock junkie.

Natalie and Penny smiled as they wrapped their arms around my waist and we sort of swayed-danced along to the opening guitar solo that Liv and Edward played together. Penny pulled her reluctant brother into our little hug.

Edward stepped back up to the microphone and started into the first verse.

"_Every time that I look in the mirror_

_All these lines on my face gettin' clearer, the past is gone_

_It went by like dusk to dawn, Isn't that the way?_

_Everybody's got their dues in life to pay"_

Olivia joined in on the next verse. I was instantly reminded of the times when Liv was still a little girl and she and Edward would dance around the living room, signing whatever the girls and I requested.

"_Well I know nobody knows_

_Where it comes and where it goes_

_I know it's everybody's sin_

_You got to lose to know how to win"_

Edward sang the last verse alone while Liv took control of the guitar.

"_Half my life's in book's written pages_

_Live and learn from fools and from sages_

_You know it's true_

_All the things you do, come back to you"_

One of Liv's band members took over the guitar's more complicated notes as Edward and Liv sang the chorus, smiling at each other.

Liv sang the first verse of the chorus while Edward looked on proudly.

"_Sing with me, sing for the year_

_Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear_

_Sing with me, I'm just for today_

_Maybe tomorrow the good Lord'll take you away"_

Edward sang the last verse of the chorus while Liv smiled out of the crowd.

I sighed as I watched my husband sing. He still is the handsome, charming rock star that he always was. The only difference was the graying of his bronze hair at his temples and the laugh lines around his eyes.

"_Sing with me, sing for the year_

_Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear_

_Sing with me, I'm just for today_

_Maybe tomorrow the good Lord'll take you away"_

They smiled knowingly at each other and sang the rest of the song together, their bodies almost facing each other as they really got into the song.

"_Dream on, dream on, dream on_

_Dream until the dream come true_

_Yea, dream on, dream on, dream on_

_Dream until your body getting blue  
><em>

"_Dream on, dream on_

_Dream on, dream on_

_Dream on, dream on_

_Dream on, oh"_

Oh good, they cut out the ridiculous Stephen Tyler stupid screech.

"_Sing, sing with me, sing for the year_

_Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear_

_Sing with me, it's just for today_

_Maybe tomorrow the good Lord'll take you away  
><em>

"_Sing, sing with me, sing for the year_

_Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear_

_Sing with me, it's just for today_

_Maybe tomorrow the good Lord'll take you away"_

The crowd screamed and applauded as they finished the song. The girls, Noah, and I cheered loudly and stamped our feet while we clapped with the rest of Madison Square Garden.

Liv and Edward hugged quickly before Liv bid everyone goodbye and thanked them for coming to her show. She and Edward started speaking excitedly together as they disappeared off stage.

My children and I fought with the crowds and finally found the door to backstage. Security at the door let us in immediately and we hurried along the long hallway, anxious to see Liv again.

We found her dressing room fairly quickly and heard laughter on the other side of the door. I hastily pushed it open and pounced on my daughter.

Liv laughed loudly as I squeezed her tightly. "Hi, Mom," she said as she hugged me back.

"You were great out there, sweet girl." I whispered in her ear. "And great move with your father." I added with a smile as I released her.

Edward walked across the room from where he was sitting to wrap his arms round my waist as we watched the twins hug and whisper together before pulling their younger siblings into a group hug.

"We did good, sweetheart." Edward murmured, his lips against my temple.

I couldn't help but agree as our children's laugher rang out across the room.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: ************Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE leave me a review let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Just okay?****************

****************So sad this is over! Thank you everyone!  
><strong>**************

****************Be sure to check out my other stories _My Little Secret _and _Second Chance_. They're really great stories and now I'll be able to focus on them so you get more updates!  
><strong>**************

**Thanks again!  
><strong>

**- Nikki**


End file.
